Hide The Treasure!
by TrinitylovesRoshonfreak
Summary: What happens when Gunther gets out of prison? How far will Gunther go to get back at Cece? How will Rocky, Deuce, Ty, Flynn, and Tinka react? More importantly how will Ms. Jones react? How will you react to this sucky summary?
1. The Visit

Hide The Treasure!

Cy, Reuce, and a little Flynka.

_Summary_

What happens when Gunther gets out of prison? How far will Gunther go to get back at Cece? How will Rocky, Deuce, Ty, Flynn, and Tinka react? More importantly how will Ms. Jones react? How will _you _react to this sucky summary?

* * *

><p><em><strong>XXXXXCece's POVXXXXX<strong>_

* * *

><p>My life is pretty much perfect! I have great friends, a loving family, and a great, loving, amazing boyfriend! Ty and I have been going strong through this entire thing! I always watched movies and stuff about bullying but I never thought it could be so bad, and so hurtful to others. Everyone that loves me and likes me and stuff is still like haunted after what I told them. Deuce avoids Dina at all costs and when he can't he just looks at her and glares. Rocky who was kinda friend with the head cheerleader now either glares at her, puts mean notes in her locker, or spits spit balls at her during football games. Ty... <em>Oh <em>Ty... Ty takes any chance he can to do something to them. I've never seen my friends like this. They're just so, rageful? Is that even a word? I don't care. All I know is they're always talking about how much they want to hurt someone that hurt me. Quite frankly I can't take it! I know I said everything's perfect, but I still feel messed up, ya know? Who the heck am I talking to? Is someone at my window? It's probably just Rocky or Ty.

So I walk over to where the window is and open it and am shocked to see it's,

"Gunther." I breath scared.

"Hey Cece." He says smirking.

"What are you doing here?"

"Just wanted to say hi to my number one girl."

"I'm not your number one girl..."

"I love you Cece." He whispers grabbing my face gently.

"I'm sorry Gunther... I just don't feel the same way." I say uncomfortably.

"Shut up!" He exclaims and smacks me on the face where he was once holding it.

"I'm sorry..." I say pleadingly.

"Now Cece, don't cry!" He says sadly as he wipes away tears from my cheek. I didn't even know I was crying.

"Please leave. I won't tell anyone I seen you. Just leave!" I say hopefuly.

"I'm leaving for now. I'll be back though! Cece, I'll be back for you my love! Don't tell anyone I was here." He says evily and leaves quickly. "I love you..." He says and tries to kiss me but I move so he kissed my cheek.

I run to my bed and cry. He's back! He can't be back! Should I tell? No, of course not. Wait! Isn't that what got me into this mess? Most of it could've been avoided if I had just told...

"Hey Cece!" Deuce says happily just letting himself in my room. Why does everyone think it's okay to do that? "Wow Cece! What's wrong?"

"It's-" I pause to decide. Should I tell or not? I mean the police will be coming to tell me, right? "Gunther's back." I finish with an emotionless look on my face.

"Cece, that's not funny." Deuce says sounding like he's in denial.

"I'm not kidding Deuce... He was honestly here..." I say crying.

"It'll be okay..." Deuce says hugging me on my bed.

"What's going on here?" Ty asks while Rocky taps her foot angrily.

"Ty, it isn't what it looks like!" I try and say.

"Really? 'Cause it looks like my girlfriend and my bestfriend also my sister's boyfriend is hugging!" Ty says angrily.

"Seriously Ty. Cool your jets." Deuce says cooly.

"I will not cool my jets! My girlfriend's cheating on me!" Ty screams waving his arms in the air. "I love her and no one can take her away from me!"

**(FlashBack)**

_"Cece, I love you! And no one can take you away from me!" Gunther hisses and punches me._

_"Gunther stop! Please!" I beg helplessly._

_"Shut up! You're worthless, you're stupid, you don't belong! You only belong with me, Cece!" Gunther screams._

_"Please Gunther! I'm begging you!" I plead and he just kicks me, punches me, and- I don't want to remember anything else!_

* * *

><p>"Don't hurt me!" I scream and try and hide under my bed's covers.<p>

"Cece! What are you talking about?" Rocky asks worriedly.

"No! Stop it please!" I beg. How do I make him stop? This has to stop! Gunther can never hurt me again.

"Cece?" "Gunther" (Ty) says coming up to me.

"Please, don't touch me! I don't have any money! Gunther stop it!" I scream beggingly.

"Gunther?" Deuce wonders aloud.

"_Ahhhh_!" I scream. Gunther can't hurt me anymore! Maybe I should tell Ty or Rocky! Yeah, then maybe it'll stop!

"What's wrong?" Flynn asks coming into the room. No! He can't see Gunther hitting me! No, no, no!

"We don't know." Rocky says confused.

"Get off of me! Gunther! I can tell on you! Please stop this! I-I can tell anyone I want! I-I can tell _umm _Rocky or _uhh _Ty... Even Deuce!" I scream sobbing.

"Cece... Calm down..." Ty says soothingly. Ty? When did he get here?

"T-Ty when did you get here?" I ask scared. Did he see Gunther? No! What will he do now? This can't be happening!

"I've been her Cece." Ty says holding me closer. Why's he holding me like this? We're not even dating! He must pity me!

"No. Gunther's been here." I say confused. A look of confusion hits Ty's face then a look of... Realization?

"Cece... Gunther's not here... You're fine. I'm sorry if I scared you." Ty says rocking me back and forth.

What just happend? Why was I rambling like that? It was like I just couldn't stop and I really felt like I was talking to Gunther.

"Are you okay now Cece?" Rocky asks worriedly.

"Y-yeah I'm fine." I say slightly confused.

"What happend?" Deuce asks. Ty looks angry again but calms down nervously.

"I-I don't know! It was like I was reliving everything with Gunther! I could actually see him!" I say brokenly.

"Now Ty, do you want me to finish what I was trying to explain to you?" Deuce asks smirking.

"Please do." Ty says angrily but trying to control it.

"She was crying because we just found out Gunther is out of prison." Deuce says sadly.

"What?" Rocky asks.

"He- he came here..." I say nervously.

"He was here?" Ty asks and looks like he could hit someone. Calm down Cece... He would never hurt you!

"Yeah, he was here... He said he'd be back." I answer sadly.

"What are we going to do?" Flynn asks. I forgot he was here. He has tears streaming down his cheeks. We both thought it was all over and now he's back!

"Come here Flynn." I say opening my arms for a hug. He hugs me tightly. I can't help but cry.

"What are we going to do?" Rocky asks seriously.

"I think we should tell her mom for one thing." Deuce says matter of factly.

"Listen Deuce... I'm sorry." Ty says uncomfortably.

"It's fine bro'. We did look kind of weird." Deuce says cooly.

"I'm sorry to Deuce, I should have trusted you." Rocky says slightly embarrassed.

"I'm mad that the police didn't bother to give us a warning!" Ty says angrily.

"Cece, did he hurt you at all when he came?" Rocky asks scared. Just the question I was trying to avoid...

"Yeah, but it wasn't anything like he usually did." I say awkwardly. I can't tell him about the kiss!

"What's that supposed to mean?" Deuce asks.

I take a deep breath. I have to tell them now... "He only hit me once... And right before he left he _uhhh _he tried to kiss me but I moved." I say uncomfortably.

"He tried to kiss you? This needs to end Cece! I don't care what I need to do Cece, this needs to end!" Ty says frustratedly.

"I wasn't supposed to tell you guys he was here." I whisper.

"Well it's a good thing you did Cece, because everything could happen like before." Rocky says seriously.

"I know..." I say looking down.

"I'm home!" My mom yells. After a couple seconds or so she comes in and says "Why's everyone in here?"

"It's nothing mo-" I start.

"Yes, it is something." Rocky says sternly.

"Why are you crying, Cece?" My mom asks confused.

"Gunther's back." I whisper brokenly. He did this to me! He made me sound broken every time I talk! _He _did this!

"We need to get you to witness protection, before he finds you or, or hurts you!" My mom says sounding like she's hyperventilating.

"Mom, he was already here." I say simply, though on the inside this is killing me!

"We need to get you out of here!" She says hurriedly.

"We get to come right?" Rocky asks nervously.

"We're going to go to a differant country. I guess if your parents are okay with it. Heck it'd be more people to protect her, so yeah, if you wanna come you can." My mom says hesitantly.

"My parent's will be cool with it! I'll tell them that I'll sell stuff." Deuce says.

"Alright?" My mom says unsurely.

"Our mom might be okay with it..." Ty says sadly. He knows his and Rocky's mom probably won't let them come.

"There would be a better chance if she could come to." Rocky suggests.

"Of course she can come. We may not have gotten along, but I seriously doubt she'd be weird about Cece's safety. I promise we won't fight like that there." My mom says matter of factly.

"I'll go get her." Ty says.

"Wait." My mom says and Ty stops walking to my window. "None of us should be alone. He could want revenge on any one of us to. Take Deuce with you." My mom commands.

"Ok." Deuce says and him and Ty walk out together.

They come back about three minutes later with Mrs. Blue. Man... I'm gonna be leaving Chicago for awhile... I'll be leaving dance, school (_meh_), and my least favorite, possibly Ty and Rocky... What if she says no? I don't know how I could handle that! I could be gone for years! _Oh _no... Tinka. Flynn's never going to forgive me if Tinka can't come! This is all Gunther's fault! I have to atleast _try _and get Tinka to come. Flynn will be heartbroken if Tinka chooses not to come. Everything is so complicated! Mrs. Blue is about ready to talk...

"Well? Why did you boys drag me over here?" Mrs. Blue asks annoyed.

"Marcie... **(A/N I think that's her name idk I'm sorry!) **this is important." My mom says slowly.

"I'm listening." Mrs. Blue says slightly annoyed.

"You know about Gunther abusing Cece, right?" My mom asks. Mrs. Blue nods her head so my mom continues. "Gunther broke out of prison and is coming back for Cece."

"I see, and what do you need me to do though?" Mrs. Blue asks confused.

"We're going to be going to another country... Rocky and Ty want to go. Please let them. I can take care of them! If you want you can even come!" My mom says pleadingly. She must know how much I need Ty and Rocky there for me.

"I-I don't know... That's a lot to ask... But Cece probably will need help and people who know her wherever you go... Ok, they can go and I'll visit once a month for a week." Mrs. Blue says hesitantly.

"Really? Thank you so much, Mrs. Blue!" I exclaim and hug her tightly.

"You're welcome Cece. Just be careful and don't get _my _babies hurt!" Mrs. Blue says matter of factly.

"So umm where are we going?" I ask nervously.

**End Chapter**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**So this is the sequel to Bully It Up! I think it's pretty darn good :D I'm having fun writing it. This one will have more adventure in it so hopefuly you guys will, as Deuce would say "Dig it!" LOL so please review! They make my day! Or destroy it depending on if it's a flame LOL I won't beg for reviews 'cause it annoys me when people do, but reviews DO make me happy so my happiness depends on you and ONLY you! LOL jk**

**Oh and in case you didn't get it Cece kept seeing Gunther and memories of him when Ty was talking. So that's why she was spazzing out.**


	2. Witness Protection

Hide The Treasure!

Cy, Reuce, and maybe Flynka.

_Summary_

What happens when Gunther gets out of prison? How far will Gunther go to get back at Cece? How will Rocky, Deuce, Ty, Flynn, and Tinka react? More importantly how will Ms. Jones react? How will _you _react to this sucky summary?

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Really? Thank you so much, Mrs. Blue!" Cece exclaims and hugs her tightly.<strong>_

_**"You're welcome Cece. Just be careful and don't get my babies hurt!" Mrs. Blue says matter of factly.**_

_**"So umm where are we going?" Cece asks nervously.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>XXXXXCece's POVXXXXX<strong>_

* * *

><p>"I don't know yet... I have to make some arrangments." My mom says and leaves quickly.<p>

"So _uhhh _Deuce, you should probably tell your parents you're not gonna be here for awhile." I say awkwardly. I feel so bad for taking my friends away from their families!

"Right." Deuce says and grabs his phone out of his pocket then walks out of the room.

"Guys, I feel so bad for making you not be with your family and friends! This is all my fau-" I start while crying.

"Hey Cece! This is our decision and we want to go with you." Rocky says and her and Ty hug me.

"You guys are really the bestfriend's a girl could want! You've been perfect, understanding, and- and just amazing!" I say hugging them tighter.

"We _try_." Rocky says giggling.

"My parent's said it's cool, so I guess it's on. That's all of us right?" Deuce asks. Flynn looks down sadly. Maybe if I wasn't so stupid this wouldn't be happening...

"Hey Flynn, we'll ask her." I say knowingly.

"Thanks Cece..." Flynn says sadly. I'm causing my family and friends so much pain!

"Deuce, why don't you call Tinka and ask her to come here." I say hopefuly.

"No way! For one thing she has my number blocked! _And _she said if I ever called her again she'd get a restraing order!" Deuce says annoyed.

"_Heh heh_! That's what you get for hittin' on my girl!" Flynn says laughing.

"Fine. Rocky, you call." I command annoyed.

"Why me?" She asks flabbergasted... _Uhhh _since when did I learn that word? I've been hanging out with Rocky _far _to much!

"Becuase Deuce said no and Ty wouldn't-" I start.

"Ok, thanks Tinka. Come as soon as you can. It's urgent." Flynn says interupting me.

"What?" Deuce asks confused.

"None of you wanted to call her so I asked mom if I could use her phone!" Flynn says in a '_duh_' voice.

"_Oh _thanks." I say taken back.

* * *

><p><em>~Half Hour Later~<em>

* * *

><p>"Ok Tinka..." I say nervously. How's she going to take this? "Listen Tinka... Gunther's out of prison and we're going to another counrty because he already visited me... We were wondering if you wanna maybe go with us?"<p>

"Gunther's out?" Tinka asks brokenly. He broke her to...

"Yeah Tinka... He's out. You'd probably be safer if you came with us and _uhh _Flynn wants you to come." At mentioning his name her face softens and is filled with... Love?

"Ok. I'll go."

"You will?"

"Yeah, vut we have to go anywhere but the ol' country, becuase people would tell him I'm there and zhat's the first place he'd look."

"Alright! Believe me, we didn't wanna go the ol' country!" I say jokingly.

"Yay! Tinka's coming!" Flynn exclaims happily.

"I vouldn't _ever _leave you alone!" Tinka says and hugs Flynn.

"_Ewww_! Grossed out sister here!" I exclaim disgusted.

"Now you know how I feel when you and Ty kiss and stuff." Rocky says sounding disgusted as well.

"I'm almost thinking of not kissing Ty in front of you! But then again he's just so kissable!" I exclaim happily.

"Gag me!" Rocky says annoyed.

"Ok guys... I think I have most everything worked out." My mom says while coming in the room.

"Yay." I say weakly. I don't know if I'm ready to leave Chicago yet, even if it is only a couple of years.

"Where are we going?" Rocky asks nervously.

"Well witness protection said probably either Paris, France, or London, England." My mom says smiling.

"I vote Paris!" I say excitedly. Paris is the city of love!

"Da city of love!" Rocky exclaims grinning.

"Yipee!" I say loudly and Rocky and I do "the happy dance".

"Stop dancing and get packing!" My mom commands.

"_Oh _my god... We have to pack..." I say sadly. "So it's official... We're leaving."

"It'll be okay Cece." Ty says hugging me.

"Here we go... Our lives are going to change from here on." I say seriously.

"Yeah..." Rocky says sadly. "Oh what's our new names?"

"Cece is Bella, Rocky is Zendaya, Ty is Roshon, Deuce is Adam, Flynn is Davis, Tinka is Caroline, and my name will be Anita." My mom says pausing every once in a while to think. _Hmmm _Bella... I like that.

"Why are you smiling?" Deuce asks confused.

"_Haha _sorry, I just like the name Bella." I say smiling wider.

"What's out story?" Rocky asks seriously. She needs to lighten up!

"Well you see we got some interesting stories... For one thing... I'm a mom... And I'm staying with her newly wedded daughter Bella. So I'm staying with my beautiful daughter named Bella and her handsom husband Roshon..." My mom says uncomfortably.

"Yay! I'm married!" I say grinning. "Wait how old are we?"

"Well you are twenty three and "Roshon" is twenty five." My mom answers frowning.

"_Oh _cool... So what about Rocky, Deuce, Flynn, and Tinka?" I ask.

"_Ummm _Deuce is your cousin and Rocky is still Ty's sister. _Umm _Adam and Zendaya are dating still. Flynn I'm sorry... You're not gonna like this..." At hearing that Flynn frowned. "You're my son and Tinka's your baby sitter who keeps turning down your offers..."

"Can Tinka and I still date though, when no one's looking?" Flynn asks hopefuly.

"You know I don't like a fourteen year old dating my nine year old son right?" My mom asks frustrated. Flynn's face fell and he looks like someone just kicked his puppy! I know there's a small age differance between them... But there's a small age differance between Ty and I! So I support "Flynka" to the fullest!

"Mom, give him a break..." I say hurt. She's hurting Flynn and I can't stand to see him hurt!

"No Cece!" She exclaims angrily. "There's far to much of an age differance between them! She's fourteen for crying out loud!"

"Maybe I shouldn't come..." Tinka says sadly.

"No, you're coming." Flynn says and grabs Tinka's hand.

"I zon't wanna cause problems between you and vour mom..." Tinka says uncomfortably.

"No, you can come. I was just saying I don't really like you guys dating." My mom says.

"Zill I don't wanna vause problems..." Tinka repeats and tries to free herself from Flynn's grip.

"You're coming or I'm gonna have to go all cop on you!" My mom says smirking. She needs to make up her mind! Does she hate Tinka or not?

"Ok..." Tinka says unsurely.

"Where's the ring?" I ask excitedly.

"Your rings will be waiting when we get there, and remember, you're pretending to be married! You're not actually married!" My mom says forcefuly.

"I always thought I'd get married at a young age." I say jokingly.

"Maybe so, but I never thought to my brother!" Rocky says annoyed.

"You're just jealous you're not married to Deuce!" I say sticking my tongue out.

"Agan, you're not actually married! Cece, you're fourteen!" My mom says angrily. "And lets not forget why we have to leave."

"Believe me I won't forget..." I mutter. How dare she say that? I'm haunted every day on what I remember! I have nightmares every single freakin' night! Gunther broke me. I see him everywhere I go. I have scars all over my body from where he's hurt me. I'm scared when people yell now. I'm never going to be the same again, and she has the nerve to ask me "not to forget"! I'd do almost anything to forget! Gunther scarred me mentally _and _physically!

"So lets get get packing!" My mom says grinning. Did she not hear me? I'm not digging for sympathy but really? None!

"I'll be in my room packing." I say sadly and walk away quickly. Ty looks at me confused. I love Ty and all but I know... He'll never understand the hell I went threw. It was torture every day! It was torture for so long! I went so long just being alone and nobody knowing how I felt. I must be pretty good at hiding emotions...

_Hmmm _lets see what I can pack... I can bring as many as bags as I have, so that means I can bring four bags. _Dang it! _I knew I should've bought that suitcase at the store!

I grab everything black out of my closet and a couple purple and pink things. Are you allowed to wear black in France? _Meh _I can shop anyways! I can shop till I drop being in the witness protection progam! I then grab as many pairs of shoes as I can fit in my bags. _Egh _my bags are getting full... I grab a couple more hats and I think I'm done... Wow! I've been muttering thoughts for an hour!

"Hey Cece..." Ty's sweet voice says.

"Hi Ty." I say grinning. The grin was fake but I can't let Ty think I'm hurting at all. I don't want him thinking what he's doing isn't helping either... What he's doing is helping a lot! It's just I still don't feel "right".

"Can you please just cut th act?" He asks annoyed.

"W-what are you talking about?" I ask confused.

"You're always putting on a fake smile or laughing a fake laugh. I don't know if the others' notice it but I do and I want you to stop."

"Stop smiling?"

"No Cece, you know what I mean. Cece, you used to be this happy, bubbly, and _very _energetic girl. Now, now you just look like the life is slowly being drained out of you. You're always so tired, it seems like you never eat, at least not in front of anyone you don't, and Cece... You always look so sad."

"I-I'm not tired! And _uhhh _I do eat... I just don't eat in front of people anymore..." I say sadly. "Gunther did that to..." I add in a whisper.

"Gunther's not going to be a problem anymore! We're going to Paris for crying out loud!" He exclaims with a broken laugh.

"I know and I-I wanna get over him! Ty, I was alone for so long, it's hard for me to be back to normal or-or do you realize how hard it is for me to trust anyone anymore?" I ask angrily. Why can't he just... Understand?... Why can't any of them understand?

"Do you think I _enjoy _seeing you hurt?"

"No, but I don't think you understand either."

"Cece, I was bullied all through first, second, and third grade!"

"Physically?"

"Sometimes. It wasn't like what Gunther did to you, but I think I understand atleast a little." He says sadly.

"I'm sorry." I say and hug him. "It's just so much is going on! I feel like I can't think anymore..."

"I feel the same way but I'd do anything for you. If you would've asked me six months ago if I thought I'd be practically moving to Paris with my girlfriend and pretending we were married I would have said "_Uhhh _where's the nearest mental hospital?" then slap them." Ty says seriously causing me to giggle. Did I just _giggle_? "See! That's your laugh, Cece. I miss your _real _laugh! You used to laugh so much and _show _us that you're happy."

"I guess you're right..." I say kind of confused. Is this really _me_? Or is this what I've _become_? Who _am _I _really_? Will I _ever _be normal again? Why _did _I become this way? Is it _really _because of Gunther? There's just to many thoughts and questions!

"Cece, I know you feel helpless and maybe even alone, but please let us in! We only want to help!" Ty says pleadingly.

"I know. Just give me time." I say cracking a smile. I don't think that one was fake. I've faked it so long I don't know what it really is anymore... I think it's my real one because Ty knows me better than I know myself at times, and he looks satisfied with it.

"Hi guys!" Rocky says coming in my room empty handed as Deuce comes in carrying what I assume is his and Rocky's bags.

"A little help here!" Deuce says annoyed.

We all help him and Ty and I notice how heavy Rocky's bags are.

"Rocky, did you pack books _again_?" I ask with annoyence and slight anger. She really needs to stop being such a bookworm!

"Only my favorite ones!" She defends and at seeing the annoyed look I give her she quickly adds "We're going to be gone for awhile!"

"I'm packed and ready to go!" Flynn says grinning.

"We should take our bags in the living room, _not _my room!" I say chuckling.

We take all our bags out there and take a seat. Soon after we sit the doorbell rings. My mom comes in the room, gun in hand and answers it to reveal a terified Tinka.

"Sorry Tinka. We had to make sure it was you." My mom slightly embarrassed.

"It'z ovay." She says smiling.

"You guys ready?" My mom asks hopefuly.

"I am." I say nervously. There was a chorus of "Yeah"s and "_Uh huh_"s through the room.

We walk out of my apartment for the last time for awhile and go to the newly rented van. _Hmmm _it's a ruton. _Nice_... _Ooh _is that a tv?

**End Chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Chapter 2 is up! Whoo hoo! I'm pretty** **dang proud :D I love Ty so much! Isn't he just so sweet? And in case you're wondering, yes, I have rented a ruton before LOL well my parents have.**

**On to bad news... Well good news for me bad news for whoever likes my stories. I just want to say I've quit writing... For good! I hate it :P it's stupid and I can't stand it anymore. Now that I've got your attention... I have not quit writing LOL but I might not be able to update very much for the next 2 or so months. I'm moving back to my roots! (Cincinati!) I'm really excited. I'm packing like crazy and still trying to get caught up on school. I'll be moving there in 30 days plus the time it will take to unpack and all that chiz so my updates might be spacy and/or short. Hope you'll like them though!**

**I also want you readers to know what I do for you! I can almost never paint my nails anymore! My keyboard chips it all off from typing so much LOL jk jk jk...**

**Trinity Out**

**Peace!**


	3. Nightmares

Hide The Treasure!

Cy, Reuce, and maybe Flynka.

_Summary_

What happens when Gunther gets out of prison? How far will Gunther go to get back at Cece? How will Rocky, Deuce, Ty, Flynn, and Tinka react? More importantly how will Ms. Jones react? How will _you _react to this sucky summary?

* * *

><p><span>"You guys ready?" Cece's mom asks hopefuly.<span>

"I am." Cece says nervously. There was a chorus of "Yeah"s and "_Uh huh_"s through the room.

They walk out of the apartment for the last time for awhile and go to the newly rented van. "_Hmmm _it's a ruton. _Nice_... _Ooh _is that a tv?" Cece wonders excitedly.

* * *

><p><em><strong>XXXXXCece's POVXXXXX<strong>_

* * *

><p>We're walking into the airport and I'm so excited! I'm nervous to. This is all happening so fast. I'm suprised I haven't like kissed Ty, just to let out my excitment. I'm going to be in Paris the city of love, with my boyfriend, pretending to be married... This is going to be so awesome! I wonder if Ty and I will be sharing a bed. I hope not. I have these awful nightmares that make me wake up crying or sometimes even screaming. I don't know how he could take that... I don't know how <em>I'm <em>going to take this. It's all just happening so fast!

"I'm nervous." Rocky says sadly.

"You're sure you want to come?" I ask awkwardly. I don't know if it came out awkward but it seems like it should have. I hope she chooses to come with me.

"Of course! You're my bestfriend and I couldn't just leave you alone." Rocky says laughing.

"Thanks!" I say and side hug her.

We're on the airplane now and I think I'm going to be sick! The excitment has faded some and now I'm just flat out nervous. What if I blow my cover? This could be a disaster...

"You nervous?" Ty asks. The seating goes Ty and I, Rocky and Deuce, Tinka and Flynn, and my mom all alone. Well she's sitting next to this big hairy guy...

"Yeah, I _uhh _am actually kinda feelin' a little sick right now." I say and hold my stomach.

"It's gonna be okay..." Ty says and puts a comforting arm around me. I snuggle into him. He's just so cuddly...

"Did you know I love you?" I ask innocently.

"I kinda guessed... Did you know _I _love _you_?"

"Do you love me enough to kiss me?"

"Depends, do _you _love me enough to kiss me back?"

"Lets find out." I say grinning and we both lean in for a kiss. I love kissing Ty...

"Stop it! People are staring!" Rocky whispers loudly in my ear. Ty and I didn't break apart though. He's a good kisser...

"Guys!" Deuce whines.

"_Mmm_!" I groan and wave my hand signaling to for them to leave.

"_Uuh_!" Rocky whines.

"Come one Rocky... Lets sit down and leave the newly weds to make-out." Deuce says annoyed.

Rocky and Deuce sit back down and cuddle.

* * *

><p>We're getting off the plane now and it feels so good to stretch my legs! I think Ty and I made-out the entire plane ride... We got some evil glares from parents as we walk off the plane. <em>Ahhh <em>nine hours of kissing Ty... I love him so much!

"You horrified some kids, you know that right?" My mom asks annoyed.

"What? It's normal for a newly wedded couple to kiss a lot!" I exclaim defensivly.

"Nine hours?" Rocky asks also annoyed.

"It's not my fault your brother is an amazing kisser?" I ask "hurt".

"_Heh heh_, I- always knew I was." Ty says popping his colar and spinning. He's so cute!

"That was such a long flight!" I say tiredly.

"You wouldn't be so tired if you didn't kiss Ty, the whole time!" My mom says annoyed.

"I- _uhhh _ok." I say uncomfortably. I almost told her about the lack of sleep! My dreams was the one place (until now) that Gunther was still there. In the dreams he is even worse than what he is. It happens _every _time I go to sleep! So I _try _and just "not" sleep.

"What're you not telling me?" My mom asks suspiciously. What should I say?

"It's nothing." I mutter. "I'm tired. Lets go."

"Ok?" My mom asks confused. This probably won't be the last time this conversation comes up...

* * *

><p>"This bed is so comfy!" I exclaim grinning. I could fall asleep any minute now... No. I can't fall asleep... He'll be waiting. I don't want to see him anymore! I wonder how I can make him go away 'cause I don't think I can take seeing him again.<p>

"Go to bed then." Ty says smiling.

"But we have to unpack and-" I start.

"We can unpack later. You look really tired." Ty says sweetly.

"But I really wanna unpack!" I beg hopefuly. Honestly... I'm not excited about unpacking because it takes to much time, but I _really _don't wanna go to sleep...

"No, it's to late. We're all just going to unpack tomorrow 'cause everyone else is tired to." Ty says laying down by me in the bed. So we are going to be sleeping in the same bed... I guess I'll have to tell him sooner or later. I pick later.

I snuggle into Ty's warm embrace. He's so sweet! I could lay by him all day. If it wasn't for Gunther my life would be _perfect_. Ty is slowly repairing it though. _Hmm _I love Ty so much.

"Here's your rings." My mom says walking in the room. I think she thinks we're asleep 'cause she lays the rings on a near by dresser and walks out quietly. I think Ty _is _asleep. Maybe I should try and go to sleep to... No, no, no, no... N-

_"Cece, you're worthless! And you're stupid!" Gunther screams in my face._

_After I didn't answer Gunther took that as his chance to yell again. "You wanna no why you're stupid? Huh?" He asks and kicks me in the stomach. "Because you have to be stupid to claim you don't love me! I know you love me! I can see it in your eyes!"_

_"Stop it!" I scream in pain. He doesn't obey. He kicks harder, and harder, and harder until I'm bleeding. Why won't he stop! I just don't love him! Maybe I should give him a try and he'll stop. No, that wouldn't work. I won't lie about my emotions. I have to stay strong..._

_"Just shut the heck up Cece!" Gunther exclaims angrily. "You're not even good enough for me! I don't know why I bother, really."_

_"Then why don't you stop?" I ask brokenly._

_"Because if I can't have you, I'll make you hurt so much, no one will ever want you!"_

_"Please, if you love me so much why are you hurting me so much?"_

_"Because you're undeserving! You're un grateful! You should be grateful to have earned my love you ungrateful, brat!" Gunther spits._

_"Gunther stop it!" I yell as he-_

* * *

><p>"Cece! Cece! <em>Cece<em>!" Ty exclaims. I wake up immediatly.

"What?" I ask scared. Is he here?

"Why are you crying?" He asks gently. I wipe away tears I had no idea was there. Apperantly they're all over my face. I don't remember crying that much in my dream.

"It's nothing." I say with a sniffle. This is why I hate sleeping.

"Cece... It's more than nothing. You were saying Gunther's name."

"It's just... I have these nightmares."

"What kind of nightmares?"

"Just like replays- of just- everything!" I say sobbing.

"You mean you dream about what he's done to you?"

"Yeah, sometimes it's things he never even did."

"It's going to be okay... Just go back to bed and the second you sound like you're crying or something, I'll wake you up." Ty says confidently.

"Ok, thanks." I say tiredly. "But how will you sleep?"

"I won't sleep very much at night and just take naps during the day."

"Is that healthy?"

"Probably not, but your health is more important."

"Alright." I say unsurely. "I love you." I then lay back down tiredly.

"I love you to." Ty says and lays down also.

* * *

><p><em>Ahhh<em>! That was an amazing night sleep! Ty only woke me up once after that! I think Ty even got some sleep. I don't know why I slep so well. Maybe 'cause it felt like he was watching over me or I don't know... I just felt safe. I even dreamt about Ty and _not _Gunther!

"How'd you sleep." Ty asks me with a content smile as he looks me in the eyes. His eyes are so beautiful! Don't get to lost Cece, he asked you a question.

"Much better than what I have in a really long time." I say smiling also. He wraps his arms around me and I feel even safer than before. Ty would never hurt me and it's nice to know that. It's nice to have someone who's as in love with me as I am him.

"Good." Ty says placing a kiss on my head. I cuddle into his chest. Does he work out?

"You guys!" Rocky yells and before we can pull apart she barges into the room. "_Ahhh_!" Rocky screams horrified at what she sees.

"What?" Deuce asks confused. "_Ahhhhh_!" Deuce scream in a higher pitch the Rocky, a girl.

"We're just cuddling, _jeesh_!" I say annoyed as Ty and I let go if eachother.

"_Uh-huh_." Rocky says knowingly. What does she know?... "Breakfast is done by the way. Come down when you're ready." She adds walking out of the room with Deuce on her trail.

"I'll get changed in our bathroom." I say awkwardly.

Ty nods and I get some clothes out of my bag. I then walk into the bathroom and get changed. I'll take a shower later... After I'm all stinky from unpacking.

When I come back out Ty just finished putting his shirt on. I was right. He does workout...

"Ready for breakfast?" He asks sweetly.

"Yup." I say grinning.

We walk out of the room and to the kitchen table. This house is amazing!

"Good morning." My mom says smiling. "So Cece... You're not gonna like what I have to tell you."

"_Ugh_! More bad news?" I whine.

"I'm afraid so." She says sympatheticly. "You and Rocky are going to have to get clothes that someone your age would wear."

"But I'm fourteen!" I exclaim.

"Not here. Here you're twenty three, remember?" She asks chuckling.

"_Awww _that sucks!" I say disapointed.

"And you have to stop saying words like "suck"." My mom adds.

"Well then!" I say "offended".

"Shopping!" Rocky squeals excitedly.

"When do you wanna go?" I ask smiling.

"Maybe after we have breakfast and get unpacked?" Rocky suggests.

"Ok." I say happily.

_Ugh_! I just realized something... I have to eat in front of people. Gunther said I look terrible when I eat. What should I do? How can I get out of it?

"I _uhhh _am not very hungry." I say uncomfortably. I eat. It's not like I'm anorexic or anything, it's just... Gunther embarrassed me. He says I eat like a pig. I don't know whether to believe him or not. I mean he was right, I'm not beautiful or anything... He was right I don't deserve his love. I'm still at a loss of why Ty loves me.

"Sure you are. You haven't eaten in almost a day!" My mom says obliviously.

"I think I'll take it in my room... That bed is super comfy!" I lie.

"Then I'll join you." Ty says knowingly with a smirk. Of all the freakin' people to see me eat, him? Really? He's the only one who I think might leave me. _I _would leave me if I were him...

"I'm really not hungry 'cause-" I start nervously until... He shoved a piece of toast in my mouth! _Jerk_! I said I didn't wanna eat. Now he has to see me chew... Gunther said that's the most disgusting part of my eating habits.

"Now how does that taste?" Ty asks smirking. I'm gonna get him for this...

"Great." I say weakly. _Oh _yeah, I'm gonna kill him.

* * *

><p>"Do you guys zink this is "adultish"? enough?" Tinka asks showing us an <em>extremely <em>sparkly dress.

"No! Tinka you have to go for something a little less, oh I know, sparkly!" Rocky exclaims annoyed.

"She's right." I add. "What about this?" I ask showing a cute yellow sundress. It's a little bright for me, but my mom said being "goth" is childish, so I have to get bright colors that a happily married couple would wear.

"Perfect!" Rocky says smiling.

"Wow Tinka! You should get that!" I say pointing to a blue dress that would make her eyes pop! She may have brown eyes, but I don't know. they would just _match_.

"But it's so zot sparkly?" Tinka says confused.

"I know, but remember, _normal _adults don't wear sparkles like you do." I say gently. No need breaking her heart over it.

"I know..." Tinka says dejectedly.

"_Hmmm_, I'm tired." I say tiredly. I'm one of those teens that prefer sleeping and eating to walking and talking... I don't know why I'm so tired...

"We pretty much just woke up!" Rocky exclaims with a short laugh.

"I know... I just I'm tired." I say slightly confused. If Ty could lay by me again, that would be amazing! I never slepts so well in my life!

"How'd you sleep last night?" Rocky asks smirking.

"I slept good. I like laying by Ty." I say smiling softly.

"I zink we're ready." Tinka says.

"Wanna stop at the food court?" Rocky suggests. _Uh oh_...

"No." I say quickly, _to _quickly.

"Ok..." Rocky says weirdly.

_**End Chapter!**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Ok so I don't know how **_**good **_**that chapter was. It was kind of a filler. If someone could give me ideas' for this story that would be AMAZING! I didn't really know what to have in this chapter. Personally I don't think it was very good but I guess every good story has to have a filler every once in a while 'ey?**

**Another reason I don't know how good it is, is because I've had a lot on my mind lately. There's been trouble with my moving plans. The land we were going to get is now sold, another piece of land that was going to be our back-up land was labled in the wrong area so it's WAY to far, and who my dad was going to be staying with got fired so he's moving somewhere else. I know that probably makes NO sense at all, but in my mind it does LOL. You see my dad got transfered from OH to NC and we wanna move back because some things have happend. (AKA my grandpa died, my great grandma had a stroke, and my other granpa was diagnosed with cancer. The cancer is gone btw)**

**Well now that I've blabbed about my personal life for a bit have a good life! Or day... Or week... Or month... Or- I'll shut up now LOL. Seriously though have a good day :)**

**Trinity Out**

**Peace!**


	4. The Fire

Hide The Treasure!

Cy, Reuce, and maybe Flynka.

_Summary_

What happens when Gunther gets out of prison? How far will Gunther go to get back at Cece? How will Rocky, Deuce, Ty, Flynn, and Tinka react? More importantly how will Ms. Jones react? How will _you _react to this sucky summary?

* * *

><p><span>"I zink we're ready." Tinka says.<span>

"Wanna stop at the food court?" Rocky suggests. "_Uh oh_..." Cece thinks nervously.

"No." Cece says to quickly.

"Ok..." Rocky says weirdly. Not only did Rocky feel weird but she felt confused.

* * *

><p><em><strong>XXXXXCece's POVXXXXX<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Cece!" Rocky yells worriedly. "Cece!"<p>

"What?" I ask angrily.

"Cece, they didn't mean anything by it! They were just some mean girls!" Rocky says pleadingly.

"Rocky's vight Cece." Tinka says sadly.

"Guys! Do you even realize how them saying that made me feel?" I ask hurtfuly.

**(FlashBack)**

_"Oh my god, Chelsea!" A girl exclaims laughing. "Look at that girl! She's so goth! Aren't goths' like the weirdest things you've ever seen?"_

_"So right, Mandy!" "Chelsea" says smirking._

_"To me goths' are just starving for attension!" "Mandy" says smirking also. "She's so ugly!"_

_"I know! What is she? Anorexic?" Chelsea says with a scoff._

_"She should be. Look at all that fat." Mandy comments._

_"That will be fifty nine cents please." A cashier says smiling._

_"Oh ok." Cece says. She "counts" it and is immediatly confused. "Uhhh."_

_"You just gave me thirty two cents." The cashier says confused. Cece's cheeks heat up in embarrassment._

_"I-I'm so sorry!" Cece apoligizes. "Can you please count it?"_

_"Ok?" The cashier says confused._

_"I have Dyslexia." Cece whispers nervously. A look of understanding reaches the cashier's face._

_"That's alright." The cashier says warmly._

_"Oh my god, Chelsea!" Mandy says grinning. "She's so stupid! Wow Dyslexia. Don't that make you like a complete idiot?"_

_Cece didn't want to hear anymore of what they were saying so she grabbed what she bought and ran out of the mall crying._

* * *

><p>"Cece, it's okay. It doesn't matter what they think." Rocky says soothingly.<p>

At that moment Rocky and Tinka catch up to me and Rocky immediatly hugs me.

"I don't want people knowing I'm stupid!" I say crying. Why am I so stupid?

"Cece, you're not stupid." Rocky says kindly.

"Of course I am." I say stubbornly. She saw what happend at the mall. I can't even count! Again, I don't see why on earth Ty loves me. I'm just some stupid Dyslexic girl with poor fashion sense and I'll never be anything more. At least, that's what Gunther told me... I don't know why I believe him. I mean he had the worst fashion sense I have _ever _seen, but for some reason I still believe him. Probably because it's _true_.

"No, you're not!" Rocky exclaims annoyed. "You're Cece Jones, the ocean, a beautiful teenager, and most of all, my bestfriend."

"Vhy don't we go home?" Tinka suggests smiling softly. I can't wait to get to know her better, because she seems really nice. It's sometimes hard to look at her though. I always either see Gunther or I remember when she said those things to me. I know she didn't mean them but that didn't stop her from saying them. I know she was scared or Gunther, as was I, but some of the things she said... Just haunt me.

"Ok." I say quietly. I just wanna get home. I don't want to argue with Rocky about if I'm stupid or not. She just refuses to believe I am.

We walk to where I made my mom stay in the car and get in. I grab out my Ipod and put my headphones in and the song "So Beautiful" by "Superchick(k)" comes on. I'm not "so beautiful". I then press the "next" butten then the song "Who Says" comes on, by "Selena Gomez". I say. I say I'm not perfect, I say I'm not worth it, I say... I say... I then press the next button. If one more song that makes me feel even worse about myself comes on, I'm turning off my Ipod! Thank God! The song "Falls Apart" comes on by "Hurt". Now this is more like it...

_'Cause everything just falls apart! 'Caue everything just falls apart for me! I cracked my head and broke my- I cracked my head and broke my- I cracked my head and broke my... Heart. And I don't feel the need to go on. I was happier singin' along the way._

_Hmmm _so true...

"What're you thinkin' about, Cece?" My mom asks smiling. Obviously she doesn't know what just happend in the mall...

"Nothing much." I say simply. It's so much more than "nothing much". I'm thinking about _everything_. How could I be so stupid? I feel so sorry for my mom because she has to raise a stupid kid, I feel so sorry for Rocky, because she deserves more than a goth bestfriend who can't keep her emotions and stupidness under control, I feel sorry for Flynn, because he'll never have a sister to be proud of, all he has is me, and worst of all... I feel so sorry for Ty! He has the stupidest, most ugly, and untalented girl I know. Me. Maybe if I was just off the planet everyone and everything would be better... This is just all my fault... Maybe if I had just accepted Gunther's love for me he wouldn't have hit me and hurt my family... So yeah, this _is _all my fault.

* * *

><p><em><strong>XXXXXTinka's POVXXXXX<strong>_

* * *

><p>I feel so sorry for Cece... Those people were so cruel. I can't believe I ever had a part in hurting her like that. I was just so... Scared. Gunther had threatened me so many times, each worse than before... He once had a pole in his hand and was standing over me when I was waking up. I still have nightmares of that... My parents always took his side though! He didn't <em>only <em>threaten me... My parents never believed he hit me! I tried to show them bruises that _he _caused but all they said was "Gunther vouldn't hurvt a fly! Ztop zelling vies!". Gunther was always the 'better' one. I always thought he went to far with me but what he did to Cece... It was just terrible. After every one of her beatings I'd run to the closest place and cry. It took every thing I had not to run after Cece, and say "I'm sorry". She would leave with so many bruises and so much blood that I'm suprised she made all the beatings. What I'm most suprised about is the fact that Flynn forgave me, even though I put his sister through hell itself.

I know Flynn's kinda young for me but he means everything to me. He's the only thing that keeps me going most of the time. My parents don't care and I don't think ever will, Gunther's a monster, and- and there's no one else... I know he's also young to feel the same way I do. I know he probably don't 'love' me, but I love him. He may seem like a kid to everyone, but he's confided in me about things. Feeling like he's living in Cece's shadow, feeling bad about never telling anyone about the bruises he seen, his thoughts' about Cece being bullied. He may have never tell anyone this, but he's been scarred for life with what happend to Cece. This is all my fault... If I would have just stopped Gunther! Maybe things would have turned out differently... I might not be alive, but atleast Flynn wouldn't wake up crying every night. It kills me to see him hurting so much, and to know I could have done something to prevent it, it just kills me...

Ty, Cece, Rocky, and Deuce went out to dinner and Ms. Jones is out shopping and won't be back for awhile, so I'm here with Flynn and he's asleep in his room. _Hmmm _I think something smells funny in here... It's probably nothing. I think I'm gonna take a nap... I'm tired and-

* * *

><p><em><strong>XXXXXFlynn's POVXXXXX<strong>_

* * *

><p>I'm not really asleep... I just told Tinka that to make her stop worrying. She knows how all of this has affected me when no one else has even asked. Cece asked once or twice, but I can't tell her... I can't tell her how I wish it was me that got bullied instead of her, I can't tell her how I wish I could take her scars and put them on my body, and most of all I can't tell her how sorry I am that I didn't tell anyone when I first noticed the bruises. The bruises were just- everywhere and I didn't tell. I should have known when I seen how her body tensed when Gunther's name was brought up.<p>

Ok, I've smelt this smell for awhile and at first I thought Tinka was trying to cook and burnt something, but this is different... I think something is... Burning!

"Fire!" I exclaim nervsously.

I run out of the room and find Tinka asleep on the couch. She looks so beautiful when she's asleep... I try and shake her and that's when I realize... She's not just asleep; she passed out. I try and pick her up but she's so heavy! Well not heavy but for my little muscles, she weighs a lot! I think I can scoot her out...

I scoot her of the couch gently and try and 'drag' her out of the house. We just bought this place! _Oh _no! I know I'm not supposed to go back into a burning building after escaping, but I just need to get a couple things!

I run back inside and get Tinka and Cece's bags. What did they pack in these things? They weigh a gazillion pounds! I can't help but cough. There's so much smoke!

_Phew_... I just got back out of the house again... Should I go back in one more time? No... I might get turned into my favorite food... Bacon.

"Flynn!" Cece screams tears pouring out of her eyes.

"Hi Cece." I say smiling like the 'little boy' I am...

"Are you okay?" She asks worriedly. I then see that everyone else is running. Cece's always been a decently fast runner so she probably out ran them.

"Yeah. Guess what!" I say grinning.

"What?" She asks suspiciously.

"I got your bags!"

"You went back in a burning building to get some bags?"

"Not just any bags; your bags!"

"I know, but you could have died."

"I know... But I know how much your stuff means to you." I say smiling a sheepish smile.

"Well thanks, but if you're ever in a burning building again... Run and save yourself and forget the stuff." She says smiling a genuine smile. I think Ty had a talk with her about smiling because before she would smile these _huge _fake smiles and they drove me insane! Now she doesn't smile as much, but when she does they're real.

"I love you, Cece." I say and hug her.

"I love you to, Flynnie." She says into the hug. "_Oh _my gosh, is Tinka okay?"

"Yeah, I got her out." I say smiling.

"I'm so proud of you! You saved her life and my stuff!" She exclaims grinning a proud smile.

"And Tinka's stuff." I say with a chuckle.

"Flynn! Are you okay?" My mom asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine mom." I say frowning. I don't feel like pretending I'm okay right now.

"Ok." She says and gives me a hug.

"Flynn?" Tinka asks me confused.

"You're okay, Tinka?" I ask worriedly.

"You were supposed to take care of my son!" My mom says angrily. Tinka's face quickly goes from confusion to fear. Why's she afraid?

* * *

><p><em><strong>XXXXXTinka's POVXXXXX<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Flynn?" I ask confused. What happend?<p>

"You're okay, Tinka?" Flynn asks worriedly.

"You were supposed to take care of my son!" Flynn's mom says angrily.

**(FlashBack)**

_"Tinka vou vere zupposed zo vake care ov ours precious kitty! Now ze poor vittle zing is dead!" Gunther screams angrily at me. Our parents aren't home right now so I can only expect the usual beating from Gunther._

_"I'm zorry, Gunther! He just ran out of my arms and invo the road!" I say crying._

_"He vas our kitty! Zou're going zo pay!" Gunther screams and in a second his fist is connecting to my jaw. The usual pain..._

_"I'm sorry!" I say sobbing. He just keeps hitting me. Why me? "__**Ahhhh**__!"_

_"Zhut up! It'z vall your fault! Vou were suppozed to vake zure he'd ve okay!" He says angrily. "You deserve this!" He says with a look that I can't even descibe... There's just so much hate on his face... Maybe I do deserve this. I mean I __**did **__let his cat die._

_It's getting harder to stay concious..._

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry I-" I start, crying.<p>

"Shut up! It's all you fault! You were supposed to make sure he'd be okay!" She screams angrily. Flynn has a look of shock on his face.

No! No... This is what Cece went through! She had a flashback and started reliving the memory with other people... I can beat this I- I can't spaz out in front of-

"No! Don't hurzt me please!" I scream beggingly. "I'm sorry! I'll vet you a new one!"

"A new Flynn?" 'Gunther' asks confused. Why's Gunther confused? And what does he mean by 'Flynn'. His cat's name is Madoozalina (Mad-ooz-a-lene-ah).

"I'm so sorry! I-I- he just jumped out of my arms and ran out the window and- and into the road!" I exclaim sobbing. I'm really _not _in the mood for another beating! I never am, but I just _really _don't feel like it tonight.

"Flynn was in your arms?" 'Gunther' asks, again confused.

"No?" Flynn says confused. What's Flynn doing here?

"Gunther, I'm zorry! You don't have enough time to hit me, momma and dadzee vill be home zoon!" I say putting the accent on thicker so he might let up a bit.

"Tinka, I know what you're going through." Cece says comfortingly. Cece's here to? "You're just reliving memories of Gunther. They're not real. He's not here."

"Zon't touch me!" I scream as 'Gunther' puts a hand on me. I'm just so tired of the pain.

"Tinka, this isn't real." Cece says sadly. That's when I notice... Gunther's not here... We're standing outside of a burnt building and everyone's staring at me with confused expressions.

"I-I'm confused." I state weakly.

"It's a really common thing..." Cece says matter of factly. I send her a confsued look and she goes on. "Victims' of abuse have flashbacks and relive moments. Sometimes for the rest of their lives."

"But it was so real! I saw him and-" I say, crying.

"I know how you feel... I looked it up after it happend to me, because I could have sworn I saw Gunther that day." She says brokenly. It's dawning on me... She relives what Gunther did to her. She's tortured the way I am, because of Gunther... I wonder what I did wrong... I wonder what I could have done, to make Gunther not become this way. He's become someone that I don't even reconize. I miss when we were kids, before he started 'pushing me around'.

"I'm zorry." I say and hug her.

"For what?" She asks, confused.

I break the hug and look her in the eyes. "I could have ztopped Gunther... I- zhis is vall my fault... If I just wouldn't have vouthed off to him some of the times I did- I-I..." I sadly.

"Tinka, there's nothing you could have done. He became a monster because that's who he really is, and he was tired of pretending." Cece says.

"You don't understand..." I say frustrated.

"Then explain." Ms. Jones challenges.

"-

**(FlashBack)**

_"Tinka, dear sister!" Gunther calls smiling._

_"Vhat Gunter?" I ask annoyed. "I'm vin zhe viddle of zewing vittle Gunter, again!"_

_"It's vot my fault he ripped!"_

_"Yes it is! You keep making him vit my Tinka puppet!"_

_"Don't talk to me like that!" Gunther screams angrily._

_"Gunther calm dovn?" I say confused. He looks so angry!_

_"Why aren't you talking with our accent?" He asks angrily._

_"Because I don't like it." I say smirking._

_"So you don't like me?" He asks angrily then he does something I never thought he would... He just hit me. Gunther, my brother, hit me... Why did he do that? He must've just accidently did it._

_"Gunther?" I whisper scared._

_"Shut up!" He yells and hits me._

* * *

><p>"And that's how it started." I finish.<p>

"So how's it your fault?" Deuce asks confused.

"If I just wouldn't have provoked him, maybe things would have turned out zifferently." I say brokenly.

"Well it wasn't your fault. He just snapped." Rocky says sympatheticly.

"I guess..." I say hesitantly. This. I_s. _All. My. Fault...

* * *

><p><em><strong>XXXXXTy's POVXXXXX<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Ugh<em>! I hate what Cece's going through. She came home from the mall tearstained, no matter how many times she denied crying. I finally asked Rocky and she said some girls said some mean things to Cece. How could someone _ever _be so cruel to Cece? She not goth! She may wear a lot of black, but she is not goth! Maybe if I could have just done something to stop what Gunther did... Maybe if I would have had the guts to ask her out, he would have stayed away. Yeah, that's it... Or maybe if I had caught Gunther in the act, I could have called the cops! This. Is. All. My. Fault...

"Where are we going to stay, mom?" Cece asks her mom nervously.

"A hotel for tonight..." She answers sadly. "Can Rocky fit in your clothes?"

"Yeah, I think. They might be a little short on her, but they should fit." Cece answers cooly. I wrap a comforting arm around her shoulder. She was terrified when she heard there had been a fire and Flynn was in it. At first she even thought Gunther set the house on fire and came back to get her. I managed to convince her how stupid that idea is. I mean Gunther could not have found us! We're in Paris, for crying out loud!

"I'm sorry I couldn't get your clothes too, Rocky." Flynn says sadly.

"_Awww_, it's okay, Flynnie!" Rocky coos and puts her arms around Flynn in a huge hug. So big, it looks like a 'couple' hug. Tinka and Deuce look _really _jealous...

"_Ewww_, get off!" Flynn whines. Rocky lets go with a chuckle.

* * *

><p><em>~1 Week Later~<em>

_**XXXXXDeuce's POVXXXXX**_

* * *

><p>We finally found a new house and we're moving in today. Well, we're moving in Cece and Tinka's things... I'm glad he saved some of their things, but why couldn't he have saved anything of Rocky's? I mean, I guess it's good for me, because the way she hugged him, she looked like she had a <em>huge <em>crush on him! Obviously she don't though, because she loves me. I think she does... What am I thinking? Of course she does. She's confided in me numerous times. She's confided in me about how she feels with Ty and Cece dating, how she feels about Cece being bullied, but the one I hate the most... How guilty she feels about Cece getting bullied. Rocky thinks it might be all her fault, but I know it's all mine... If I could've just seen how Dina treated Cece. We may have broken up, but she might have told me... This. Is. All. My. Fault...

First of all, I should explain how Rocky feels about Ty and Cece dating. To be honest she doesn't like it... She thinks it's cool that her and Cece are a step closer to being related, but she feels like a third wheel around her _bestfriend _and she doesn't like it. Actually _I _don't either... I feel like a third wheel around _my _bestfriend. I mean Ty _is _the closest thing I've ever had to a bestfriend. They're always just so 'lovey dovey' around us. They're always like kissing and stuff... That really bothers Rocky. She feels like they don't care enough to talk to her anymore. I'm suprised Flynn hasn't tried to _kill _Ty by now, because he _hates _it when Ty and Cece kiss. He's happy that his sister's happy, but he gets really annoyed when they kiss!

"We're home! Again!" Rocky exclaims grinning.

"Yup!" I say smiling lightly. I'm so tired! The hotel we stayed at was so freakin' cramped and I wanted to kill someone because of it! Actually my uncle Zeno could take care of that for me... No Deuce! Get that outta your mind! We had two rooms to stay in and Ty and Cece insisted on staying in the same room, but Cece also would _not _let Flynn sleep in another room, so Flynn and Tinka bunked with them, leaving us with... Ms. Jones... She snores, a _lot_!

We walk inside slowly. Cece walks in hesitantly after looking behind her once or twice. What's up with her?

* * *

><p><em><strong>XXXXXCece's POVXXXXX<strong>_

* * *

><p>I look behind me then walk in hesitantly. Lately I've felt like I've been being watched. I can't even explain it... I'm probably overreacting... Gunther couldn't be watching me. He's probably still in Chicago! I'm just so scared he's going to come back and hurt me! <em>Uh oh<em>, Deuce is looking at me with a confused look. I flash him an excited smile. I know Ty told me not to do those 'fake' smiles anymore, but this situation called for it. I can't have people thinking I'm _not _okay, right? Right. I mean I am Cece Jones, the girl everyone wants to be, and the girl everyone thinks I am. Does that make any sense? I'm not... Me. I'm noy what everyone thinks I am. Happy being one of the things. Don't get me wrong here! I am happy with Ty, or Rocky, or even Deuce! Heck, even Tinka!

_Ugh_! I have that feeling again! Like someone's watching me. Gunther can't be here, can he? Of course not, Cece.

"I'm gonna check out mine and Ty's room." I say smiling. My mom nods sadly. She still hasn't warmed up to the fact of Ty and I being 'married'. I warmed up quite quickly! I wonder how Ty feels about this. I mean how does he feel about being married to a fourteen year old, goth girl? I don't see why he even agreed to coming along on the 'adventure'! Why's my life so hard? Why couldn't I be one of the average girls' that aren't bulled? Maybe a couple rude remarks from popular girl's, but why what I went through with Gunther? I'm never going to be the same. I know I shouldn't feel closer to Ty than what I do Rocky, but I do and I feel really bad about it. It's just, I feel like Rocky will blame herself if I tell her some of the things Gunther did to me. I don't even want to think of them right now. That's for at night when I have a crying fest. Gunther did... Did so many awful things that I can't even name!

I walk into mine and Ty's room and it is huge! I'm so excited! I hate small rooms because I feel like the walls are closing in on me when I'm in them. I think some of that is because Gunther would take me in a small closet at school and- _Gah_! I'm thinking of Gunther again! Am I crying again? I put my hand to my face and realize... I am crying...

"You okay, Cece?" Ty asks sympatheticly as he walks in the room.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinkin'." I say smiling lightly.

"Have I ever told you "I love your smile"? Because I do." Ty says grinning cheekily.

"_Hmmm_, I think that's the one compliment you've left out." I say laughing.

"Your smile can light up a room." He says matter of factly causing me to smile.

"I can see why you were called a ladies man." I say with a chuckle.

"You did not just go there?" He says smirking.

"I do think I did." I say grinning.

"Well then I'll have to-" He pauses. I give him a confused look and he quickly says "Tickle you!"

"_Ahhh_! Stop!" I exclaim giggling.

"Never." He says grinning more than before.

"You guys havin' fun?" Rocky asks with a chuckle.

"You could join in?" Deuce says suggestivly.

"Huh? Wait-" Rocky starts confused, until Deuce... Tickles her! I start laughing at her uncontrolably, that is until... Ty starts tickling me again!

"_Hahahahahahaha_!" I exclaim laughing harder than I've laughed in a long time! I love my boyfriend with all my heart. I would be lost without Ty.

**End Chapter**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**So I FINALLY updated! I'm SO sorry for the long wait. I've had so much going on in my life that I can't even explain. Bad and good things but mostly COMPLICATED things. I've been packing a LOT so I'm like ALWAYS tired and I lost inspiration fot awhile.**

**Oh and thanks to "Boris Yeltsin" who gave me the idea of Flynn saving Tinka from a fire! Thanks so much! I was so stuck on what to write and I just kinda wrote of the idea.**

**So I know this chapter was EXTREMELY angsty and there's probably going to be a LOT more, but there's also going to be more Cy tickling moments LOL. I hope you guys like the Rynn moment I put in there. I personally don't really like them together, but I thought it might be funny to have Tinka and Deuce be jealous or something LOL. I'm also sorry if I switched POVs' to much! There was just so much freakin' ground to cover...**

**I have another idea... Would you guys HATE my little itty bity teensy weensy guts if I made Gunther ummm have *ahem* errr *heh heh* "raped" Cece? It's just an idea so if you hate it make sure you say so before I write it!**

**I want to say THANKS to all the amazing reviews I've gotten! You guys are so awesome! I love you guys!**

**Trinity Out**

**Peace!**


	5. Howdy Neighbor!

Hide The Treasure!

Cy, Reuce, and some Flynka.

_Summary_

What happens when Gunther gets out of prison? How far will Gunther go to get back at Cece? How will Rocky, Deuce, Ty, Flynn, and Tinka react? More importantly how will Ms. Jones react? How will _you _react to this sucky summary?

* * *

><p><span>"You guys havin' fun?" Rocky asks with a chuckle.<span>

"You could join in?" Deuce says suggestivly.

"Huh? Wait-" Rocky starts confused, until Deuce tickles her! Cece starts laughing at her uncontrolably, that is until Ty starts tickling her again!

"_Hahahahahahaha_!" Cece exclaims laughing harder than she's laughed in a long time. "I love my boyfriend with all my heart. I would be lost without Ty." Cece thinks lovingly.

* * *

><p><em>"Cece... You know you love me!" Gunther exclaims evily.<em>

_"No, Gunther I'd never love you!" Cece yells sadly. She wonders why he won't just let her be._

_"You're going to regret saying that!" Gunther yells, and to Cece's horror starts taking her clothes off. She knew what happens next and she knew she had to stop it. "But how?" She wonders._

_"Gunther, please... You can be better than this! Just... Stop!" Cece pleads nervously, but he didn't stop... No he went all the way and ra-_

* * *

><p><em><strong>XXXXXCece's POVXXXXX<strong>_

* * *

><p>"No!" I exclaim and bolt up from my sleeping position. Not that dream again! Gunther won't stop haunting me! I hate him! Why did he do this to me? Why would he r-ra-rape me? Why do I have to keep reliving that memory over, and over, and over again? It won't go away and I don't know how much longer I can take remembering it.<p>

"Cece?" Ty asks confused and sleepy. _Awww_! I must have woken him up! Now I feel all bad... Why can't I do anything right?

"Go back to bed, Ty," I whisper gently. He doesn't know that Gunther... Raped me. I can 'deal' with the memories of him hitting me, but when I dream about when he... Raped me, it's really hard to deal with.

"Are you okay?" He asks, worriedly. He then sits up and side hugs me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just another nightmare." I explain and wipe my eyes.

"You want me to stay up and wake you if you have another nightmare?"

"No. You need sleep to and I need to learn to be able to sleep without someone watching me."

"Are you _sure_?"

"Yeah."

"What was it about this time? A memory or something that didn't happen?" Ty asks holding me closely. I don't know what I'd do without Ty...

"A memory." I say, hesitantly.

"Which one?" He asks, confused of why I haven't explained the whole nightmare like I usually do.

"_Ummm _just a _errr _really bad one." I say uncomfortably.

"Cece, what are you not telling me?" He asks knowingly.

"I'll tell you. I just... Need time." I say, hug him, then lay back down. Ty then lays back down and puts a comforting arm around me. One of the things I love about Ty, is he don't push me when I don't want him to. He knows I'm not ready to tell yet. I couldn't have a better boyfriend.

* * *

><p><em>Ugh<em>! That was the worst night of sleep I've _ever _had! Why does it feel like Gunther's always her watching me? Speaking of watching me... I felt like someone was watching me like, all night! It didn't feel like Ty though because I think he fell back asleep pretty fast. Gunther couldn't have found me, could he? I feel like I'm losing my mind! Gunther is not here... Gunther is not here... Gunthere is no-

"Good morning, Cece." Rocky says smiling

"Morning, Rocky." I say, avoiding the "good" part.

"You need to drink some coffee!" Rocky says grinning.

"Why?"

"Because that's what married people do."

"_Oh_."

"Even though I'm not married, I think I'll have a cup myself!"

"You do that..." I say weirdly. She gives me a cup of "Joe" and I try a drink... "_Ewww_!" I yell, disgusted. That tastes terrible! Oh my god! How can anyone like that?

"Something tells me you don't like the taste." Rocky asks with a chuckle, then takes another sip of her coffee.

"That's awful!" I exclaim in pure disgust.

"What is?" Ty asks coming into the kitchen.

"Have you ever had coffee?" I ask simply.

"No?..." He says, confused.

"Never try it!" I command seriously.

"_Haha_, sorry, but I think I will." He says smirking. Then he takes a drink of my coffee and his face scruches. "That's awful!"

"That's what I said!" I exclaim laughing. "I told you, you wouldn't like it."

"I think I'm going to start listening to you more!" He says and sticks his tongue out.

"Then... Buy me a dog." I say laughing. He gives me an 'Are you serious?' look that I laugh at.

"What about a dog?" Deuce asks coming into the kitchen also.

"Why does everyone keep coming in, in the middle of a conversation?" Rocky asks slightly annoyed.

"Ma on't oh (I don't know)." I say while shoving bacon in my mouth.

"Good morning, sweety." Rocky says and kisses Deuce on the lips.

"_Hmmm_, yeah, it's been a pretty good morning." Deuce says slightly annoyed. Why's he annoyed? "Not such a good night sleep though!"

"Why?" Ty asks, confused.

"Because Cece kept waking up and walking around!" Deuce says frustratedly. I blush furiously at the thought of someone seeing me last night. I'm just glad he didn't see my face because my hair was sticking to my tears and I had some leftover make-up still on. It wouldn't have been a pretty sight...

"Sorry." I whisper, embarrassed. Ty looks at Deuce angrily because Ty knows why I'm up late at night... Obviously he didn't know _why _last night...

"It's not her fault she has nightmares!" Ty exclaims angrily. I put my hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"You have nightmares?" Rocky asks, confused.

"Yeah, sometimes." I say.

"Sometimes?" Deuce asks laughing. "I hear you up every freakin' night 'cause I'm a light sleeper!"

"Do you _want _me to kill you?" Ty asks plainly.

"That's an option, right?" Deuce asks worriedly.

"Depends on if you keep talking." Ty says smirking.

"Would you two break it up?" My mom asks clearly annoyed.

"Sorry." Deuce mutters scared. What does Rocky see in him? I mean he's scared of every woman and Ty on earth!

"_Oh_." I groan and put my fingers to my temples.

_"You're worthless, Cece! You should accept my love because I'm the only one who will ever love you!" _Gunther's voice screams in my head. Next thing I know I'm remembering what I said next...

_"Gunther, it's not fair what you're doing to me!"_ I scream back, in my head.

"You all right, Cece?" Ty asks worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a headache." I lie. Why did I just lie? Why didn't I just say "Ty, I'm remembering Gunther's voice and by the way, he raped me."? God I'm so stupid! Why can't I do something right?

"You want some asprin?" My mom asks.

"_Uhhh _sure." I say hesitantly.

_"How dare you deny me? I know you love me, Cece! Stop resisting!" _Gunther screams angrily in my head.

_"Don't hurt me!" _I beg in my head. If I'm hearing voices' does that make me insane? Yeah, I think it does...

"Here." My mom says and hands me an asprin. I put the asprin in my mouth and without water, swallow it. I've done that ever since I was young. I just don't feel like I need water with my medicine.

"How can you do that?" Deuce asks in a whiny voice as he rubs his throat. See! He's such a baby! And to think Ty thought I liked _him_, if I didn't like Gunther. _Phtt, _yeah right, I wouldn't date Deuce if he was the last man on earth!

"It's easy." I say annoyed.

_"You're so weird, Cece! No wonder I'm the only one who would ever love you. Who do you wanna date huh? Is it Deuce?" _Gunther questions in my head.

_"Yuck! I would never like Deuce!" _I exclaim frustratedly in my head.

_"Good, because he'd never like you! You wanna know why? Because you're stupid, Cece! You can't even read! I'm suprised I even like you!" _Gunther's voice screams in my head. _Oh _yeah, I've defanatly lost it...

"And that's why water should defanatly be glow in the dark!" Deuce concludes. _Oops _I missed that _whole _conversation... I must've been pretty out of it.

"What goes on in that boy's brain?" Ty whispers to Rocky, confused.

"I heard that!" Deuce whines.

"Don't care!" Ty says and sticks his tongue out at Deuce.

"Again, break it up!" My mom exclaims sounding very frustrated.

_"Please Gunther, you've done enough! Can't you stop now?" I beg pleadingly._

_"I don't care!" Gunther yells back furiously._

Well that one wasn't so much in my head but a memory... That's one of the memories I hate the most... Because he... He raped me after it! Calm down, Cece! You don't want to have another flashback that'll freak everyone out! I'm lucky I haven't had a flashback moment of him... Raping me. THat would be hard to explain to everyone. I just don't want them to know! At least not yet!

"You boys' are going to give me a nervous breakdown before we leave here!" My mom exclaims with a chuckle.

"You sure you're okay, Cece?" Rocky whispers to me, worriedly.

"Yeah, of course, I feel great!" I whisper happily.

"Okay?" She says slightly confused.

"I'm gonna go meet the neighbors'!" I exclaim happily.

"I'll go wi-" Ty starts.

"Bye!" I yell as I run out.

I run to the next-door neighbor's house and realize it looks kinda creepy compared to ours... I knock on it and then I hear footsteps.

"Hello?" A woman's voice speaks from inside the house.

"Hi, I'm your new neighbor." I chirp with a grin.

"_Ummm_, it's good to zeet you." She says politely. Does she have an accent? It sounds like Gunther and Tinka's. It can't be though.

"My name's Bella." I say now smiling. Why isn't she inviting me in?

"My name vis Gloria." She says uncomfortably.

"Well, it was nice to meet you." I say slightly confused of why she didn't invite me in.

"_Oh_! Where are my manners! _Oh haha haha_, I'm vorry! I get forgetful sometimes! Come in, pleaze." She says smiling a genuine smile.

"Thank you." I say and walk in carefuly. I take off my shoes after noticing her's are off.

"You certainly are a polite zittle thing." Gloria says with a chuckle.

"_Haha_, my friends' would disagree." I say laughing.

"Vould you like some tea?" Gloria asks warmly. I know that accent... So what if it is the same as Gunther and Tinka's! There was tons of people who live there!

"That would be great, thank you."

"You're velcome." She says and walks out of the room to get tea. After a moment she walks back in with two cups' of tea.

"If you don't mind me asking, how old are you?" I ask sweetly.

"_Oh haha_, it's not problem. I am fourty-two, and you?" She asks politely. She's very polite... _Oh _crud! How old am I? I think twenty-two... No! Twenty-three!

"I'm twenty-three and my husband's twenty-five." I say smiling at the thought of Ty and I being 'married'. "What about you? Are you married? Or have any kids?"

"I was married... But he died nearly three years ago." She says sadly. "But we did have an amazing son! And him and his wife had two kids."

"Really? What's their names'?" I ask smiling. I wanted to change the subject because I know losing someone hurts and talking about that someone hurts worse.

"Gunther and Tinka." She says happily, except when she says Gunther's name. Has he ever hurt her to? No, it couldn't be... My face drops and all my thoughts freeze. She can't mean _my _Gunther and Tinka, can she?

_~Knock Knock~_

"Hevo, grandma-ma!" Gunther says happily.

**End Chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**I Iove this story more than any story I've ever written!** **It's just so much fun! I've gotten over any writers' block that I had and I'm super proud. I think I got over it because I took a day off and I just relaxed that day. I just got on facebook and layed around all day haha :D I'm going to start writing next chapter now so sorry for the cliff hanger!**

**Thanks for all the sweet reviews! Keep 'em coming! LOL. I wanna be out "Bully It Up!"'s reviews 'cause that'd be super cool!**

**Trinity Out**

**Peace!**


	6. Gotta Get Out!

Hide The Treasure!

Cy, Reuce, and some Flynka.

_Summary_

What happens when Gunther gets out of prison? How far will Gunther go to get back at Cece? How will Rocky, Deuce, Ty, Flynn, and Tinka react? More importantly how will Ms. Jones react? How will _you _react to this sucky summary?

* * *

><p><span>"Gunther and Tinka." She says happily, except when she says Gunther's name. "Has he ever hurt her to? No, it couldn't be... My face drops and all my thoughts freeze. She can't mean <span>_my _Gunther and Tinka, can she?" Cece wonders nervously.

_~Knock Knock~_

"Hevo, grandma-ma!" Gunther says happily.

* * *

><p><em><strong>XXXXXCece's POVXXXXX<strong>_

* * *

><p>Gunther's here... What should I do? It's like I can't move! I need to get out of here though! But I can't move.<p>

"Hello, Gunther." Gloria says sadly.

"Vhat are you zot happy to zee your grandson?" Gunther asks walking in the room.

"Of course I am... I was just thinking about Tinka. Have you heard anything about her?" Gloria asks worriedly.

"Vell, not much. I zink zis girl names Ceze Jones kidzapped her. The police think she ran avay zough." Gunther says and his eyes go huge at the sight of me.

"Oh... Well, I would like you to meet her Mrs. Fegan." Gloria says smiling.

"_Oh _veally?" Gunther asks smirking.

"Yeah, her first name is Bella though." Gloria says casually. "_Oh _my! I have to go get some milk! Gunther, you stay here and keep Bella company."

"Okey dokey, grandma-ma." Gunther says, his smirk getting bigger.

"I really should get home to my husband." I say nervously.

"None-sense!" Gloria exclaims with a chuckle. "Stay here and let me make you dinner! You can even invite that husband of your's!"

_Ummm _I-" I try and start.

"Bye!" Gloria yells from behind her as she walks out of the room and soon, out of the house. I'm alone with Gunther... I should really run! But I can't... It's like I'm frozen!

"Helvo, "Bella"." Gunther says with a chuckle.

"Gunther, I'm warning you... Don't hurt me!" I say warningly.

"Come on Cece... You know you love me." Gunther says and hugs me. I've been raped by him enough times to know what comes next...

"I'd never love you." I hiss.

"Then you're going to pay!" He yells angrily.

* * *

><p>Right now I'm <em>oh<em> what am I doing? _Oh_ yeah, running from Gunther and he's catching up! I need to make a couple more turns just to throw him off then I can go home...

I stumble in my house tiredly and see my mom, Flynn, and Tinka sitting at the kitchen table, Rocky and Deuce making out, and Ty pretending to watch ty, but he's really glaring at Deuce. He's mad that Deuce and Rocky are always kissing...

I hate Gunther... I then notice what I'm wearing, or more accuratly, _not _wearing... _Crud_! I need to get dressed! I run in mine and Ty's bedroom as fast as I can. I still don't want people knowing about "what" just happend. Why do I let these things happen to myself? Maybe I could just end it all... No! Ty would be devastated! Well, so I think... Gunther's making my life hell and I don't know what to do about it... I should have stopped it all before it got this far.

I walk out of the room and see Tinka looking at me weirdly. _Uh oh_. I have a bad feeling about this... _Meh_... It's probably nothing. I sit down by Ty and cuddle up to him and he looks relieved. He was probably getting tired of watching Rocky and Deuce make-out.

"You're finally home! I was getting worried. I'm glad you're okay and nothing happend." Ty says with a relieved expression.

"Yeah, good thing nothing happend." I say uncomfortably.

Ty looks like he's about to say something, but Tinka talks first. "Cece, can I talk to you?" She asks.

"Shoot." I say cooly. I wanna shoot Gunther...

"In private." She says forcefully.

"Ok?" I say, confused. What does she want to talk about? I have a really bad feeling about this.

We walk into mine and Ty's room and I sit on the bed, acting like nothing happend.

"Vhy did you come home dressed like that?" Tinka asks worriedly.

"_Oh_... You know everything Gunther did to me, right?" I say nervously. She nods with a frown. "Well, Gunther's back and he caught me- he _uhh_- he raped me again."

"He raped you, before?" She asks suprised.

"I thought you knew." I say awkwardly.

"No, I didn't. I'm sorry. I should have stopped him some how." She says sadly.

"It's not your fault... It's mine. I should have told someone when it first started." I say frowning.

"Ve need to tell zem." She says seriously.

"Tell them what?" I ask stupidly. I know very well what she meant... I just don't wanna tell Ty.

"Cece." Tinka says frustrated.

"I really don't wanna tell Ty." I whisper brokenly.

"Cece, you'll have to zell him sooner or later."

"I know..."

"Vhy don't I go out there and send him vin, then zou can tell him."

"But- I-I just need time." I say pleadingly.

"I know you do, Zece. Tell Ty though... He may be devastated but he vill get over it." Tinka says. _Will _he get over it, though? I just don't want to hurt Ty!

"I guess... Just give me time. First we have to tell my mom that we gotta get out of here! _Oh _my gosh! Tinka, we have to get out of here!" I exclaim in realization.

"So how did he find you?" Tinka asks awkwardly.

"_Oh _good news! I found your grandma!" I say with fake happiness.

"_Huh_?" She asks, confused.

"Our next door neighbor. She's your grandma. Her name's Gloria." I say slightly more happy. I'm happy that she gets to meet her grandma. I'm just _happy _for her...

"My grandma, Gloria?" Tinka exclaims happily.

"Yeah, and right when she told me she has two grandkids... That's when Gunther came." I say slightly uncomfortable.

"I vanna see her, then we have to get out of zere!"

"Yeah, so I'll tell my mom that Gunther's back and we need to get outta here."

"Are you going to tell her _how _zou know he's back?"

"No..." I mutter.

"Vell you should." She says suggestivly. "Now come on... I need to see vy grandma again! Then we have to zeave."

"Yeah, lets go." I say and we walk out of the room.

"_ Uhhhh _group meeting!" I yell nervously. Ty gets up and walks into the kitchen while Rocky and Deuce keep making out.

I walk over to Rocky and Deuce and scream in their ears "Yo! Group meetin' in the kitchen!"

"Jeez, you don't gotta be so loud!" Rocky says rubbing her ears.

"I think I just lost my hearing!" Deuce says in a whiny voice.

"Meeting! In the kitchen!" I say pointing to the table.

"What's that, Cece?" Deuce asks, confused. I then notice what he's pointing to... My sleeve must have fallen down and I didn't put cover-up on the bruises that are on my arm. I was _going _to tell them... Thanks a lot, Deuce!

"_Oh uhh_... That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about..." I say nervously.

"_And_?" Rocky asks urgently.

"Gunther's back." I whisper.

"_Haha_! So, what's _really _up?" Rocky asks after laughing for a moment.

"It's true." I say sadly.

"You can't be serious, Cece." Ty says disbelievingly.

"Yeah, that's not funny." Deuce says seriously.

"She is not "joking"." Tinka says ruefully.

"How do you know?" My mom asks suddenly. I almost forgot she was here. _Whoopsies_!

"Because she came in the house-" Flynn starts but Tinka covers his mouth quickly. He couldn't have seen! _Phht_, I doubt he seen...

"We need to get outta here." I mutter.

"What?" Flynn asks.

"We need to get out of here! He said he was going to come back for me, ok?" I say through tears.

"Ok. Let me handle this." My mom says and walks out of the room. "Everyone start packing!"

"Rocky and I will pack our room." Deuce says speaking for him and Rocky and Rocky just nods in agreement.

"Ty and I will do the same." I say and side hug Ty.

"Well, _uhhh_, I'll be packing." Tinka says and walks over to where her room is. My mom said it'd be over her dead body if Flynn and Tinka shared a room. Flynn was a little sad, but I think he understood.

"Me too." Flynn says and walks towards his and my mom's room.

"Are you guys' ready... Again?" My mom asks sadly.

"Yeah, _uhhh_, I guess. Where are we going?" I ask nervously. I just wanna get out of here! And we're standing outside in the open where Gunther can see us! Who's bright idea was it to stand outside like this?

"Everywhere... Anywhere..." My mom answers.

"What'd you mean?" Ty asks, sounding as confused as I am.

"This." My mom says and right then a huge RV pulls up in the drive way! It's _way _bigger than that one that Beck has from Victorious!

"_Oh _my gosh, it's huge!" I exclaim happily.

"Welcome to your new home." My mom says smiling a soft smile.

"We seriously get to live here?" Rocky asks in awe.

"If you guys want." My mom says seriously. What does she mean? "You guys can always go back. I know you guys miss your parents and stuff." So that's what she means...

"_Phht_, go back to my parents that think Gunther's innocent and have Gunther hunt me down? And leave Flynn? Yeah, no thanks." Tinka says with a scoff. I know her saying that abou Flynn just gained her some points. _Whoo hoo_, Tinka!

"Well, Tinka's in. What about you guys? 'Cause we need to start headin' out before Gunther finds us." My mom says sounding a little nervous.

"My parents will be totally cool with this! I can sell even more things on the road! Count me in! That is if Rocky comes though." Deuce says smiling.

"Of course I'm coming! I can't just leave my bestfriend when some freak is after her!" Rocky exclaims with a chuckle.

"Ty?" My mom asks worriedly. She knows I'd be crushed if Ty said no. What if he says no? I'll just go back with him and forget about the danger. Would he think I'm to clingy?

"You're seriouosly asking me that? I wouldn't leave Cece alone if my mom told me to!" Ty says confidently.

"_Uh huh_." Ty's mom says and taps her foot impatiently.

"_Errrr_,_ uhhhh_,_ heh heh_... I love you mom? You know I'd never _uhhh_-" Ty starts nervously.

"Forget it, Tyler. I know you'd define me if it was to protect Cece. I'm actually kinda happy about it. It means you're finally acting responsible and putting other people before yourself!" Ty's mom says and hugs Ty tightly while Ty breathes a sigh of relief.

"Tyler?" Deuce asks with a snicker.

"At least my name don't sound like a poker card!" Ty says and smacks Deuce upside the head causing me to laugh.

"Hey, it can be other cards too!" Deuce whines.

"Anyway..." Rocky starts awkwardly. "What'cha doin' here?"

"Well, I decided that I can't let my babies be so far away from me, so I'm staying with you." Ty's mom says smiling.

"Actually, you're coming with us." My mom says and Ty's mom gives her a puzzled look. "Gunther found Cece and now we're well, running away."

"_Oh_... So that's what the big van's for?" Ty's mom asks.

"Yup..." Rocky says slightly nervous.

"So, looks like we get to go on that road trip anyway!" Ty's mom exclaims happily.

"Well, we can leave as soon as I say goodbye to Gloria." I say smiling.

"You're not going back there!" My mom says.

"I have to say goodbye!" I exclaim sadly.

"There's no need. I am very touched you want to say goodbye, but you have to leave before Gunther catches zou." Gloria says from behind me.

"Gloria!" I exclaim happily and hug her for what could be the last time.

"Hi, Cece." She says smiling softly. How does she know my name? "I just finished talking to Tinka and she told me. Don't worry! I won't tell a soul! Good luck!" Gloria says and hugs both Tinka and I before walking back in her home.

* * *

><p>We just got seddled in the RV and it is so big! There's a room that has two beds in it! And then there's the room where my mom will drive and a couple people can sit.<p>

"It's so nice in here." I whisper as I snuggle closer to Ty.

"Yeah..." Ty says quietly as he drifts off to sleep. _Awww_! He's so cute when he's tired! I love him so much.

My phone goes off and I see it's from Tinka. It says "Hey, whn u goin 2 tll bout the _uhh _u knw wht?". Of course she'd ask me that!

I quickly write back "Soon jus give me time! I dont wnt ty 2 knw yet.". It is true. I don't want Ty to know yet.

I almost immediatly get a text back. It says "Wll do it soon! Flynn seen u!". Flynn seen me?

"U mean when I got home? Like without _errr _looking appropriate?"

"Yea he asked me if I saw it 2 and I said yea."

"Wll he cant say anyting! Ty cant knw!" I text back nervously.

"I see what I cn do. Ps if u dnt tll soon, I gonna tell. It not fair making me not tell Cece. Flynn and every1 else deserve 2 knw." She texts. What should I do?

"_Hmmm_, go to bed." Ty whispers tiredly.

"Ok..." I say and hug him even tighter (if that's possible!).

"Ty, when are you going to take your first shift?" Rocky asks.

"Shift of what?" I ask confused.

"Driving. Your mom don't wanna stop drving so her and Ty are going to take turns driving until we're old enough to get our license." Rocky explains.

"_Hmmm_... I'll go first." Ty says and tiredly gets off the bed we were just laying on before.

"_Awww_!" I whine sadly.

"We're only doing two hour shifts so I'll be back soon." Ty says smiling.

"Fine." I mutter and lay back down.

Soon I fall asleep.

_"Gunther! Get away from me!" I screech terrified._

_"Cece, you var mine and I vam yourz! Enjoy zis!" Gunther says and-_

"_Ahhh_!" I exlcaim bolting up. Not _another _nightmare!

"Zece?" Tinka asks confused.

"Sorry, Tinka... Just another nightmare." I say exausted. It's starting to feel like _work _to sleep anymore.

"About Gunther?" Tinka asks knowingly.

"Yeah, about when he rap- hurt me." I say not being able to bring myself to say the word.

"You would probably get some relief is you told." Tinka says hopefully.

"Why are you so eager to get me to tell?" I snap angrily.

"Because I don't like giving Flynn false hope. He thinks that your clothess just got snagged on something." Tinka says sadly as she looks down.

"Listen, Tinka, I'm sorry... Just please, don't tell for a little longer." I say pleadingly.

**End Chapter**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Did you like it? I kinda did. Like I said before "I'm so sad about losing this chapter" I can't even explain it. I'm suprised I didn't lose ALL inspiration. You guys are seriously amazing reviewers! You have put up with my lame authers notes, my filler chapters, and mostly me. You guys are the only reason I still wrote this chapter! I felt so bad for leaving you on such a cliffhanger! I just had to update!**

**Again, you guys really are fantastic. Keep up the sweet reviews because they really make my day :)**

**Ps. Check out my youtube. My name is "tringirl9" and I'll be posting a Cece and Ty story on there! Thanks to an amazing idea of MusicDoll1155.**

**Trinity Out**

**Peace!**


	7. A Filler!

Hide The Treasure!

Cy, Reuce, and some Flynka.

_Summary_

* * *

><p><span>What happens when Gunther gets out of prison? How far will Gunther go to get back at Cece? How will Rocky, Deuce, Ty, Flynn, and Tinka react? More importantly how will Ms. Jones react? How will <span>_you _react to this sucky summary?

"Why are you so eager to get me to tell?" Cece snaps angrily.

"Because I don't like giving Flynn false hope. He thinks that your clothess just got snagged on something." Tinka says sadly as she looks down.

"Listen, Tinka, I'm sorry... Just please, don't tell for a little longer." Cece says pleadingly.

* * *

><p><em><strong>XXXXXCece's POVXXXXX<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Ok... Just <em>please <em>tell soon!" Tinka says hopefully.

"I will... I promise." I say cooly. I don't feel cool. I feel voilated, I feel hurt, I feel betrayed, but mostly I feel sad. I just wish I would have told someone sooner! So, so much sooner.

"Alright." Tinka says hesitantly and walks out of the room.

"Alright." I repeat.

"Hey, Cece..." Flynn says shyly. _Uh _since when is my little brother _shy_?

"Yeah?" I ask sweetly.

"Gunther _uhhh_, raped you didn't he?" Flynn asks awkwardly.

"What are you talking about?" I ask nervously.

"Cece... I seen your clothes. Well, what was left of them."

"Flynn, I-"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was going to... I just needed more time."

"Sure you were."

"Flynn, I just didn't want you to stay up late having nightmares' too."

"You have nightmares'?" Flynn asks brokenly.

"Flynn! This is why I didn't want you to know! I don't want you to hurt!" I say crying.

"But Cece... I- I just wanted you to be honest with me." He says sadly.

"I know, I'm sorry I snapped at you." I say and give him a side hug.

"So are we good?" Flynn asks smiling hopefully.

"We're great!" I say grinning. We then give eachother knocks.

"So, you didn't tell Tinka you knew?"

"No, I didn't know if she knew. Does she?"

"Yeah, she does. She seen me and cornered me. I actually thought she already knew."

"Who else knows?" Flynn asks sadly.

"Just you and Tinka." I respond.

"When are you going to tell Ty?"

"I don't know... I just need time I guess." I say with a light smile. I love how understanding Flynn can be. And I love these sweet brother/sister moments we have.

"Ty's coming." Flynn whispers and winks at me. I immediatly get the message.

"Flynn! Do you ever take a shower? You smell like a horse... That's dying!" I exclaim annoyed.

"Yeah, well atleast I'm not dating a ladies man!" Flynn yells back.

"Well, I would hope you're not dating a ladies _man_!" I scream trying not to laugh.

"Wow! You guys outta chill out!" Ty says with a chuckle. "In plus, Flynn, I thought we got over the 'ladies man' thing when you talked to me? I spent two hours listening to your threats! _Oh uhhh_... I wasn't supposed to say that in front of Cece..." Ty says nervously.

"You what, Flynn?" I scream angrily. This time it wasn't fake. He actually questioned my boyfriend? He could have made Ty leave me!

"There's a funny story behind that..."Flynn says nervously.

"_Flynn_!" I scream and start chasing him. Unfortunatly there's not very much room to run around in here so we ended up in the other room. "I'm gonna get you!"

"I'm sorry! I had to!" Flynn exclaims worriedly.

"What are you guys doing?" Deuce asks as I climb over his lap to get to Flynn who is climbing over Rocky's.

"He gave Ty a 'talk'!" I yell as I climb over Rocky's too. "I'm going to catch you Flynn!"

"I'm sorry! I just had to make sure you were in the right hands! Ty had a bad reputation!" Flynn says defensivly.

"Well... I can see where you're coming from so... Thank you, I guess." I say and snatch him up in a hug.

**End Chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**I know! A total filler! I just need to get my thoughts in order! And a friend of mine on here gave me an AWESOME idea for a SWAC story and I really wanna write it :) so this story might not be updated for, say, about 5 days or so?**

**Trinity Out!**

**Peace!**


	8. Another Finds The Dirty Little Secret

Hide The Treasure!

Cy, Reuce, and some Flynka.

_Summary_

What happens when Gunther gets out of prison? How far will Gunther go to get back at Cece? How will Rocky, Deuce, Ty, Flynn, and Tinka react? More importantly how will Ms. Jones react? How will _you _react to this sucky summary?

* * *

><p><span>"What are you guys doing?" Deuce asks as CeCe climbs over his lap to get to Flynn who is climbing over Rocky's.<span>

"He gave Ty a 'talk'!" CeCe yells as she climbs over Rocky's too. "I'm going to catch you Flynn!"

"I'm sorry! I just had to make sure you were in the right hands! Ty had a bad reputation!" Flynn says defensivly.

"Well... I can see where you're coming from so... Thank you, I guess." CeCe says and snatches him up in a hug.

* * *

><p><em><strong>XXXXXCeCe's POVXXXXX<strong>_

* * *

><p>"I love you." Ty whispers as he holds me tight. I love it when we're like this. Just me and him. Him and me... He's the best boyfriend ever and I love him so much... I can't imagine going through this without him.<p>

"I love you too." I say happily, while snuggling closer to him.

"This is perfect and I don't want it to end." Ty says sincerely.

"But what if it has to?" I ask, breaking the embrace.

"CeCe, it won'-" Ty starts.

"I mean, what if Gunther finds me and decides he's tired of chasing me around, huh? I'm scared Ty." I say crying.

"It'll all be okay, CeCe." He says and hugs me.

"But what if it won't be? Ty , I go to bed in fear that Gunther will come and hurt you or Flynn. I dream about him and I hate it. I hate waking up scared."

"I don't like watching you go through it either. CeCe, I love you and I don't like to see you always cryin' in your sleep. Or screaming for him to stop!"

"I'm sorry... I didn't know I said that in my sleep. It's just, I have to deal with always feeling like he's right there. And I have to deal with, just everything!"

"I know... And don't be sorry. It's not your fault." Ty says smiling softly. How can someone _not _love him? I can't imagine loving someone else. Especially Gunther... I'm just sayin', Ty is the best! I love him so much.

* * *

><p>"Alright! Everyone, you can go to the bathroom, get snacks, and stretch your legs!" My mom yells loud enough for all of us to hear.<p>

"Finally! I got the bladder the size of a peanut!" Flynn says while doing a 'peepee' dance.

"I'll take him to zhe bathroom." Tinka says with a chuckle.

"You are not going in with him, right?" My mom asks with fake sweetness.

"Of course noz." Tinka says confused.

"I gotta use the ladies room." Rocky says sheepishly.

"Just make sure you don't split up." My mom commands seriously.

"Ok." I say and walk out of the RV, hand in hand with Ty.

"So, what'cha wanna get?" Ty asks grinning happily.

"_Hmm_, trail mix, m&m's, cheese puffs, bean dip, those like corn chip thingys (lol), and much, much more!" I say excitedly. I don't really like eating in front of people, but I want Ty to know he's making me feel better. He really is.

"_Haha_, well, lets go find it." Ty says coolly.

"What about ice-cream?" I ask innocently.

"One step at a time..." Ty says with a chuckle.

* * *

><p><em><strong>XXXXXNo One's POVXXXXX<strong>_

* * *

><p>Little did the young couple know, they're being followed. I know what you are thinking, '<em>Ugh<em>! Not Gunther again!' well, it isn't. Gunther will not be back for a little while... Or will he?

"_Haha_! I feel like we just hit up a candy store!" The young girl, known as CeCe, exclaims happily.

"I know! You'll never catch me coppers!" Ty says jokingly, causing CeCe to laugh.

_It's been said and done_

_Every beautiful thought's been already sung_

_And I guess right now here's another one_

_So your melody will play on and on, with best of 'em_

_You are beautiful, like a dream come alive, incredible_

_A centerfold miracle, lyrical_

_You've saved my life again_

_And I want you to know baby_

"May I have this dance?" Ty asks thoughtfuly while raising CeCe's left hand to his lips and kissing it.

"Yes, you may." CeCe says cheekily.

They start dancing, right there, in the parking lot of a gas station. It was nice for both of them to get away from both of their problems. How you ask? Dance. Dance is the way they can express themselves and express themselves to others.

_"It's nice not to have to think about... Gunther..." CeCe thinks._

_"I'm glad she don't have to think about... Gunther... Right now. She thinks about him to much." Ty thinks._

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

And I keep hittin' re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat

I, I love you like a love song, baby

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

I love you...like a love song...

They finish dancing to the song and they feel rather... Content. They feel 'better'.

"I love you." CeCe says and hugs Ty.

_It's just you and me_

_And there's no one around_

_It's just you and me_

_And there's no one around_

_Feel like I'm hanging by a thread_

_It's a long way down_

_I've been trying to breathe_

_But I'm fighting for air_

_I'm at an all time low_

_With no place to go_

_But you're always there_

And once the slow song by Ashley Tisdale came on, they danced once more. This one though, was more slow, so they did a slow dance.

_When everything falls apart_

_And it seems like the world_

_Is crashing at my feet_

_You like me the best_

_When I'm a mess_

_When I'm my own worst enemy_

_You make me feel beautiful (beautiful)_

_When I have nothing left to prove_

_And I can't imagine_

_How I'd make it through_

_There's no me without you_

_No me without you, no no_

No me without you (no me without you)

_No me without you, no no (no me without you), no_

"I love you too." Ty says and holds CeCe close.

_"I almost lost her and I'm so scared of that. She's my girl and if I ever lost her... I love her so much. Gunther almost broke her and I hate him for that. She's __**my **__girl, not his..." Ty thinks angrily._

"_Whoo hoo_!" The crowd cheers. Both Ty and CeCe snap out of their thoughts and notice they've attracted a crowd. There's clapping, cheering, and smiling faces looking at them.

"I think they liked our dancing." CeCe whispers to Ty.

"I think so!" Ty says shocked.

"Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss!" The crowd chants. CeCe and Ty look at eachother and shrug. Soon enough the CeCe and Ty are kissing in public and couldn't be happier.

* * *

><p><em><strong>XXXXXCeCe's POVXXXXX<strong>_

* * *

><p>"CeCe, I gotta question..." Deuce says awkwardly. We're already back in the RV and stuff again. Ty's driving and Deuce asked if he could talk to me in the bedroom.<p>

"_Hmm_?" I ask coolly.

"Did Gunther ever... Like... Touch you?" Deuce asks uncomfortably.

"_Uhhh_, why do you ask?" I ask nervously. I have such a bad feeling about this!

"Well, I think you just answered my question... I just had a feelin'."

"Please don't tell anyone! The only ones that know are Flynn, Tinka and me."

"Not even Rocky?"

"Please Deuce. I want as little people to know about this as I can!"

"Ok, I won't tell, but I really think you should before it bites ya in the butt with Ty." Deuce says seriously.

"I know what I'm doing." I mutter.

"Ok, thanks for tellin' the truth though. I gotta go back with Rocky before she gets suspicious. Are you okay?" Deuce asks before he walks out of the room.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I think I'll just take a nap." I say naturally.

"Alright. See ya." Deuce says and walks out of the room.

"See ya." I mutter.

Well, Deuce knows now too... So who else is there that could find out? My mom, Ty, Rocky, and- and that's it... Will I have to tell them one day? I hope not. Ty's face would be scarring. Or Rocky's tears would be so painful to watch. Or my mom's everything... Disapointment? ~Sigh~

I think I might just take a nap like I said...

_"Hevo, CeCe. Hows it going?" Gunther asks smirking._

"~_Gasp_~" _Oh _my god, what just happened? I wasn't even asleep, but it's like I just... Saw him! This is _not _going to be a good nap, is it?

_"Zake a nize vittle nap, ugly, ugly ZeCe." Gunther says evily._

_Awwww_! This is going to be a long 'nap'...

**End Chapter**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**I think this chapter was pretty good. So, Deuce found out in this one. The next three or so chapters one person a chapter will find out. So, anyone who doesn't like this storyline it will be over soon!**

**Do you guys like the story? Tell me what you want to happen next :) please R&R.**

**Trinity Out**

**Peace!**


	9. Please No More To Find Out!

Hide The Treasure!

Cy, Reuce, and some Flynka.

_Summary_

What happens when Gunther gets out of prison? How far will Gunther go to get back at Cece? How will Rocky, Deuce, Ty, Flynn, and Tinka react? More importantly how will Ms. Jones react? How will _you _react to this sucky summary?

* * *

><p><em><span>"Hevo, CeCe. Hows it going?" Gunther asks smirking.<span>_

CeCe gasps in pure fear. "_Oh _my god, what just happened? I wasn't even asleep, but it's like I just... Saw him! This is _not _going to be a good nap, is it?" CeCe wonders nervously.

_"Zake a nize vittle nap, ugly, ugly ZeCe." Gunther says evily._

_"Awwww_! This is going to be a long 'nap'..." CeCe thinks sadly.

* * *

><p>"Hey, CeCe." Rocky says after walking in the room.<p>

"Hey, Rock." I say tiredly.

"How was your nap?" Rocky asks confused. Rocky knows me really well, so of course she'd notice I'm tired! Can't I hide anything from that girl? I wonder when I should tell her... _If _I should tell her... I don't want anyone else to know... But Deuce will tell her eventually...

"Horrible." I say honestly. It really was horrible because I got no sleep! Gunther's voice just kept ringing in my ears! I don't know how much longer I can not tell Rocky, what happened. I just feel so embarrassed and awkward about it... I mean rape is not a funny thing... It really isn't... I feel disgusted with my self and I can't believe I would let him do... _that_... to me. I'm so darn stupid! If I just wouldn't have- if I had just- If I would have seen- I don't know what I could have done different... All I know is that I really screwed up, but I really need to find out how! This is the worst thing that has ever happened to me and I feel alone and scared! I just don't know what to do! Should I tell my mom and ask her what to do? Tell Ty and ask if he still wants to be with me? Tell Rocky and have her comfort me and give me a girl talk? _What should I do? _I don't know anything anymore...

"How come? More nightmares?"

"Not even that, but now I hear him! When I blink I see him! God, I just don't know what I did to deserve this!" I exclaim and burry my head in my hands.

"CeCe, you did nothing to deserve this! You did absolutely nothing and never doubt that! CeCe, you're a great person and I'm sure deep down, even Gunther knows that."Rocky says while hugging me. Is she right? Should I tell her? Now would be a great time to... "CeCe... I feel like you're not telling me something."

"Y-you're right..." I say nervously. I'm going to tell her... I can do this... I can do this..._ I can't do this!_

"Well?... Are you going to tell me?" She asks with a sick expression. _Oh _my god! She looks like she's about to puke! Maybe this wasn't such a good idea!

"Rocky... Gunther didn't just- Gunther didn't just hit me... He raped me too!" I say sobbing.

"CeCe... No! This isn't funny! Please tell me you're joking!" Rocky exclaims crying as hard as me.

"I really wish I was joking." I say and put my head back in my hands.

"I mean- _uhhh_, it's not like it changes who you are or anything..." Rocky says at a loss for words.

"Rocky, it changes everything about me! I dream about it! He did it to me when he found me again! It wasn't just once! Rocky, he tortured me and now I have to remember it and dream about it! His voice is constantly in my head, haunting me!"

"CeCe... _Umm_, have you told Ty, yet?" She asks awkwardly.

"Heck no! I don't want to either! I'm sorry but that is way to embarrassing! Telling my boyfriend that I was weak enough to get raped! More than once!"

"I think you should..."

"I don't know what to do anymore!" I sob and hug her again.

"I really think you should." She says seriously.

"You really think she should what?" My mom asks upon coming into the room. "CeCe! What happened?"

"CeCe?" Rocky asks me hopefully. Should I tell my mom? I really don't want to... I mean what if she's ashamed of me? Or embarrassed? Or feels really awkward and doesn't talk to me for awhile? What. Should. I. Do.

"Mom I was- Mom, Gunther- He ra-raped me." I choke out. It's hard enough to say it out loud but to my mom? That was harder than telling Rocky!

She's just standing there... What's she thinking? She has this horrified look on her face! Maybe I shouldn't have told her either... Why don't I ever think things through?

"_Oh_, CeCe! Why didn't you tell me? I could have had more done to him!" My mom exclaims and hugs me tightly.

"'Cause I'm embarrassed and I didn't want him to hurt me more! I'm sorry!" I sob into her shoulder.

"I think I'm going to give you guys a moment." Rocky says and starts to get up.

"No, I have to take the wheel again, so you girls *siffs* keep talking." My mom says while wiping her eyes. "I'll _uhh_, make sure Ty don't come back here... Because I'm guessing you haven't told him yet, either."

"You're guessing right." Rocky says sounding frustrated.

"I just don't want him to know!" I exclaim and bury my head in my knees this time. I just can't look into Ty's sweet, generous, amazingly beautiful, brown eyes, and tell him, 'Ty, Gunther raped me.'. I just wouldn't be able to do it! He doesn't need that pressure on him! I just don't know what to do! I feel so scared that he'll be disapointed in me and leave me! I don't wanna be alone again! I just want this all to end... I'm tired and I wanna sleep, but I just can't hear Gunther's voice again. Reliving every memory and every thought is exausting. Why did this happen to me?

"I'll let you girls talk, but I really think you should tell Ty. He won't be mad at you or anything." My mom says sincerely.

"I really wish I could believe you..." I whisper brokenly.

"I love you, baby girl." My mom says and kisses my forehead before walking out.

"CeCe, it really will all end alright. I mean... Think about how I feel, you never _confide _in me anymore, now that you have Ty. I mean, you guys are an awesome couple and I love you guys both, but I miss talking to you." Rocky says shyly.

"I'm really sorry, Rocky... I just can't even explain how I feel right now. I do confide in Ty, but not as much as you think. There's still so much that you don't know happened to me. I really wish I could tell you, but I just can't bring myself to say it out loud."

"It'll all be okay, CeCe. Just give it some time. I think if you told Ty, things might get... _easier_..."

"You're probably right, I just need some time, though... This isn't the right time." I say and wipe my tears.

"I think we should have dinner at the Olive Pit tonight." Rocky says while smiling a little.

"Okay, cool. I could really use that 'cause I'm hungry! And that's one place I don't have to think about Gunther! _Oh _wait... I just did it again." I say frowning.

"CeCe, you're going to be thinking about him for awhile. It's just something that happens. I looked up cases like yours and they all said the same thing, that they kept thinking about it, some to the point where they litterally went insane!"

"What a comfort!"

"Sorry..."She says sheepishly. "So _uhhh_, who else knows?"

"_Umm_, actually almost everyone... Tinka found out first because she seen me come home after he _uhhh_, 'found' me. Flynn found out next because he also seen me, but he told Tinka he didn't because, _uhhh_, I don't remember... Then _errrr_, D-Deuce found out... Then it was yo-" I start, but she cuts me off. I knew I shouldn't have told her Deuce knows...

"Deuce knows?" She asks angrily.

"Listen Rocky, I begged him not to tell! He told me I should tell and I did! I'm so happy that he gave me a chance to tell you, okay?" I exclaim.

"He still could have told me! He's the worst boyfriend ever! Secrets never work in a relationship!"

"Rocky, who would you rather have told you? Me or Deuce." She has a sudden look of realization after I say this. I knew that would get her. She may be a brainiac, but sometimes she just don't know how to... think things through? Yeah, that's the right way to put it.

"You're right CeCe. I'm glad you told me because I would have been even angrier at you if he told me. I'm really sorry... It's just, this is all happening so fast!"

"I know... This is all just so complicated and tiring. _Ugh_! I'm so tired!" I groan while putting my head back down.

"But you've been taking like a gazillion naps!" Rocky exclaims with a chuckle.

"I know, but I never really... sleep... when I take them. It's just... _Ulg_!" I groan and like, wipe my hands over my eyes. This is just to much for me to handle. I'm tired and I can't think straight. It's so confusing to me how all this is happening to me. Why me? I don't remember ever doing anything to quite... deserve this... This is just so painful to me and I'm tired of going through it. I'm tired of always wanting to sleep, only to be horrified by a dream or hear him. I'm tired of being 'on the run'. But I'm mostly tired of... lying to Ty... I feel so bad that I'm not telling Ty the truth and I feel awful about it! I know... Cecelia Amanda Jones, feels bad about lying? Insane, right?

"This is another symtom of going insane! I don't want you to go insane!" Rocky says starting to sob.

"I don't wanna go insane either!" I sob and we hug eachother tightly.

"_Woa_, what's goin' on here?" Ty asks shocked.

"Ty, listen! I need you out with me and- _crud_..." My mom says urgently.

"I don't wanna go insane!" I yell into the hug.

"What're you talking about?" Ty asks with a chuckle as he sits next to Rocky and I.

"I'm having symtoms of going insane!" I shout sobbing harder. I don't wanna go insane! I have so much to be sane for! Like Ty and Rocky! And my Mom and Deuce! And Flynn and Tinka! Heck, even Gary! I can't go insane! This is awful! What if I'm going insane?

Suddenly Ty burts out laughing! Hey! Why's he laughing at me? Hasn't he ever heard it's not nice to laugh at the mentally insane?

"Hey! Why are you laughing at me?" I exclaim defensivly.

"CeCe, you're not going insane!" Ty says laughing harder.

"Of course I am! Rocky says I'm having a lot of symtoms." I say while crossing my arms over my chest.

"Rocky!" Ty groans sounding annoyed.

"What?" Rocky asks as defensive as I am.

"Why would you tell my girlfriend that she's losing her mind?" Ty asks with a sigh.

"I didn't tell her that. I told her that she has symtoms of insanity." Rocky says seriously.

"Yeah, well-" Ty starts annoyed.

"Would you guys stop fighting!" I ask starting to laugh.

"She started it by saying you're 'mentally ill'!" Ty exclaims while pointing at Rocky.

"Why does it get worse everytime you say it?" Rocky asks matter of factly with a small chuckle.

"_Hahaha_! You guys crack me up! I love it when siblings fight! It's always so funny!" I say laughing harder than before until... I do my dumb snort! That one guy thought it was creepy. Will Ty? Will Ty break up with me because I'm weird? I'm just some weird Dyslexic girl with a snort...

"Well, I'm glad you think it's so funny." Ty says while sticking his nose up in the air. Did he not notice? Gunther noticed one time when he was tickling me, then he made fun of me later...

_"Vow! I bez he zinks vou are zo veird now!" Gunther's voice rings in my head._

_"Shut up, Gunther!" I scream back in my head. (Hopefully)_

Next thing I know, Ty is snapping his fingers in front of my eyes.

"_Huh_? What?" I ask confused.

"Zone out much?" Rocky asks with a scoff.

"Kinda." I say with a sigh. I'm so tired of hearing Gunther's voice! Like it's not annoying enough, but to think of everything he said to me with it, _that _hurts!

"What's wrong?" Ty asks, getting into concerned boyfriend mode.

"It's nothing... It's just, sometimes I can hear Gunther's voice telling me things. It's kinda like my conscience, ya know? Just a conscience that's really mean and says awful things to me." I say, muttering the last part.

"What did he say?" Ty asks curiously.

"_Umm_, it wasn't really anything..." I say sighing.

"Well, it had to have been something, 'cause you're getting worked up over it." Ty says, moving closer to me.

"Just nothing... He just said I'm weird..." I mutter.

"Why would you be weird?" Ty asks clearly confused.

"Because I do this stupid snort thing."

"What's wrong with that? I think it's kinda cute." Ty says slightly embarrassed. He thinks it's cute? I knew there was a reason I loved him! He makes me feel so beautiful! I mean that laugh is _so _stupid and he finds it... cute?

"Well that guy, Paul, that me and Rocky went on a double date with, he said it was weird." I say matter of factly. When Paul said that, I was so embarrassed...

_"Zou zhould have been! Vhy vould a guy zike zat, like vou? Only I, Gunter Hessenheffer (?), vould ever zove you!" Gunther's voice says mockingly in my head._

_"Don't talk to me." I think helplessly._ I need someone to get this dude outta my head! I can't take it anymore! I wanna scream and freak out! I just can't take this anymore!

"_Haha_! Deuce is gonna spaz when I tell him 'bout Rocky datin' another du- wait, you went on a date with someone named Paul?" Ty asks curiously.

"It was before we dated!" I say with a chuckle.

_"I vet you vish it vas me zhat you dated inztead ov Ty vor evez Vaul." Gunther's voice says then does his stupid laugh._

"What did he say this time?" Ty asks with a sigh.

"It was nothing. Just another crack about me wanting to date him instead. You sure I'm not goin' insane?" I ask and chuckle once more. I don't see how I can _not _be insane!

"Do you actually hear his voice? Is it really his?" Rocky asks confused.

"_Oh_, yeah! It's his alright! Down to the stupid accent! It's litterally like my conscience!" I exclaim seriously. It is true. He talks to me like an opposite, which is what a conscience is (I think).

"Except he's completely wrong with everything he says to you?" Ty questions knowingly. I could argue and say that 'some things he says are right', but I just don't feel like it. I do think some of the things he said about me are right... Is there something wrong with that?

"_Sure_..." I say sarcasticly.

"Do you ever see him too? Like see him do anything to you?" Rocky asks stupidly. I know what she's doing... She's trying to get me to tell Ty that he ra-r-raped me!

"N-no, that's n-never happened before." I stutter nervously.

"What was the worst thing he ever did to you?" Rocky asks stupidly again. Him raping me.

"I-I don't really know..." I say sickly. I feel sick! I don't wanna tell Ty! I don't wanna see his face when he finds out!

"Am I missing something?" Ty asks confused. Rocky gives me a look of 'You tell or I will.'. I can't do this!

"Ty, Gunther... Gunther-" I start nervously.

**End Chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**What'd you think? I actually liked it and am proud of it :D I seriously LOVE writing this story!**

**I'm also VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY, SORRY! About not updating! It's just with the move, I just started getting on my laptop a couple days ago, and I've been unpacking, SO PLEASE FORGIVE ME! You are so amazing and you're reviews seriously are SO nice! I can't believe so many people like my story. This is the only story I've ever written that I like so much :D So please keep the REALLY awesome reviews coming. I love you guys!**

**"Can I go just a little Diva?" haha yes, I REALLY like CeCe. Please join my new group on facebook for them and remember to friend me! Look up Trinity Ann Jean Sorensen and that's me. I have bright pink hair (It's not in the pic though, I think) but I have a couple groups for them :D**

**Trinity Out**

**Peace!**


	10. Last To Find Out Always Cares The Most

Hide The Treasure!

Cy, Reuce, and some Flynka.

_Summary_

What happens when Gunther gets out of prison? How far will Gunther go to get back at Cece? How will Rocky, Deuce, Ty, Flynn, and Tinka react? More importantly how will Ms. Jones react? How will _you _react to this sucky summary?

* * *

><p><span>"What was the worst thing he ever did to you?" Rocky asks stupidly again. "He raped me..." CeCe thinks with sorrow.<span>

"I-I don't really know..." I say sickly. "I feel sick! I don't wanna tell Ty!" CeCe thinks very nervous.

"Am I missing something?" Ty asks confused. Rocky gives CeCe a look of 'You tell or I will.', causing CeCe to think "I can't do this!".

"Ty, Gunther... Gunther-" CeCe starts nervously.

* * *

><p><em><strong>XXXXXTy's POVXXXXX<strong>_

* * *

><p>"He what?" I ask getting angry. If he hurt her more than what I know of, I swear! I have a list of names I wanna call Guther (I'm up to one-hundred and seventy-two) and I just... I hate him SO much! He hurt my baby girl. It kills me inside to see her hurt. Especially when I could have done something to stop it! If I had just noticed how scared she was when someone touched her! Or, or how she tensed when we brought up Gunther's name! This is all my fault... If I had just done- something different...<p>

"Ty, do I have to tell you?" She asks pleadingly. She can't tell me? Does she not trust me? I would never judge her for anything! I love her way to much to do so!

"I mean, you don't have to, but I would really like too an-" I start sadly.

"I didn't mean it like that, Ty. It's just... this is hard for me to tell you. I don't want you to freak out or judge me."

"So now I'll judge you too, huh? Do you really think that little of me Cecelia?"

"Ty! I didn't mean it like that! I don't know why I said that! Please!" Why is she putting her hands over her face? She don't think I'm going to hurt her, does she? I would never (ever) hurt her! Doesn't she trust me? I am not (not will I ever be) Gunther Hessenheffer! He is a... My mom wouldn't like me using those words...

"CeCe, it's okay." I say slightly confused then hug her tightly.

"I'll be with Deuce..." Rocky says quietly then walks out.

"You know, I'd never hurt you right?" I ask seriously.

"Yeah, it's just... I think of facial expressions, body launguage, and stuff like that and I just see him everywhere." She says, not sounding like she knew what to say.

"I know..." I whisper while rubbing the small of her back. "Can you please tell me? I promise I won't get mad or judge you. I love you CeCe."

"Ok, _ummm_, Ty, Gunther, he- _umm_... Ok, here it goes... Gunther- he r-raped me." She stutters out. I freeze. He what? He- he raped my CeCe? I'm gonna kill him! Nobody touches _my _girl! How dare he? She doesn't deserve this crap he's putting her through! It's not fair! Wait, she's just joking with me! Haha, of course! She'd have told me sooner if it was true! But wait... She wouldn't joke about this... And it is something Gunther would do... Gunther. Raped. CeCe. "I knew this was a bad idea." She starts to walk away after she says that! What should I do? I need to think fast!

"I still love you." I say without thinking. That's never enough for her! She always needs me to _prove _that I love her. Why would I say that? I need to do something to _prove _it to her...

"What did you just say?" She asks, teary eyed.

"CeCe, it doesn't matter what you were forced to do. It only matters what you want to do now. And I want you to love me and me love you. CeCe... I love you and whether you were 'raped' or not I always will. I. Love. You." I say seriously. Please let her believe me! Please, please, please! I love her to much to let her go. She can't leave me.

"Are you sure, you want to be with this, messed up brat?" She asks motioning towards herself.

"As long as you wanna be with this, totally and completely in love, fool." I say motioning towards myself. And at that she comes running to me and into my arms. It was one of those moments where it all freezes into the hug and you follow your instincts. Mine were to kiss her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>XXXXXCeCe's POVXXXXX<strong>_

* * *

><p>Well, that was... easy... He seemed so okay with it! He isn't mad or freaked out. He loves me... How can he love me? I don't even love me!<p>

"I love you so much!" I exclaim, while hugging him again.

"CeCe, you have no idea how much I love you. I love you more than anything that has ever happened to me. You're beautiful in every way." He says lovingly.

"Oh, Ty! I couldn't be happier!" I exclaim happily and start to kiss him passionatly.

"But you're a worthless pig! I hate you and you'll never be good for anything! You're selfish and fat and I never wanna see you again!"

"But Ty..." I say sheepishly.

"Shut up you worthless-" He starts angrily.

* * *

><p>I wake up in cold sweat. <em>Oh <em>my god! That was defanatly the worst one yet! Wow... I really need to tell Ty! If he can't accept me for what happened then we need to break up.

"Hey, Ce. You feelin' aight?" Ty asks confused.

"Ty, I need to tell you something." I say nervously.

"Anything." He says smiling softly.

"Gunther raped me. So, if you think any less of me then leave now." I say firmly. I'm scared he'll leave me though. I couldn't bear to lose Ty.

"H-he what? And why would I leave you?" Ty asks even more confused.

"Ty, he raped me and I need to know you're okay with that. I love you, but I can't bear to not tell you anymore."

"CeCe, I won- I _don't _think any less of you. Yeah, I'm a little disappointed you're choosing now to tell me instead of before, but I'll always love you."

"Thank you! I love you so much!" I say, sobbing into his shoulder after I hug him as tight as I can.

"Why'd you choose now to tell me anyway?"

"Well, I had this dream, where Rocky, my mom, and you found out, but you got really mad and threatened me, but then I woke up, but the thing I gotta do now is tell mom and Rocky and-" I say breathlessly.

"Woa, you already told Rocky and your mom. Rocky said you told her something then fell asleep." Ty says seriously.

"So they know?" I ask slightly sad.

"Yeah, they know CeCe, but if I know Rocky, she's totally okay with it. Just like she was when we started dating. She's obviously mad but not at you. She's mad at Gunther and so am I! He hurt you Ce, and I hate him for that!" He says. "I love you." And at that, he kisses my head and we fall asleep in eachothers arms.

* * *

><p><em><strong>XXXXXCeCe's Mom's POVXXXXX<strong>_

* * *

><p>My phone's ringing... <em>Ugh<em>! I'm not in the mood! I found out my daughter was raped, today and I'm just not in the mood! _And _It's like... 3:27am! Who on earth could be calling me?

"Hello." I ask angrily.

"Listen, Georgia, I think we caught him. Can you come and see?" My partner asks slightly happy. They think they caught him! _Oh _my god, this is amazing! My little girl can finally, atleast try and get back to normal! This might be over with! My baby girl can have her life back and get back to school! Her friends can see their parrents' again, Flynn can be with his bestfriend (Henry of course), A certain blonde can see the guy she likes again (Me and Gary... Complete opposites I know, but there's just something about him...), but most of all... CeCe can be home and happy again, living a happy life with Ty. Who knows, maybe in a couple years... they'll get married... I know I haven't always been there for her because of my job, but I think Ty can actually make that easier for her. It's not like I can just quit my job so Ty being there for her is good. I wouldn't allow the relationship if I hadn't known Ty. I mean, there is a two year age difference! But I do know that Ty will treat her right and so far he has. I trust him.

"You're not joking are you?" I whisper/yell excitedly.

"No, I wouldn't do that to you. So can you come and see him? We're almost a hundred percent sure it is him, but we need your input."

"Yes! Yes! A thousand times yes!" I exclaim loudly.

"Yo, Ms. J, you aight?" Deuce asks as he runs in the room with a baseball bat with Rocky close behind him.

"Gotta go. Bye. Thank you so much!" I exclaim once more and hang up the phone. I know CeCe told me to never do this again, but I just have to! I do my little happy dance with a huge grin on my face.

"_Woa_, Ms. J, what's goin' on?" Deuce asks again, this time with his mouth gaping.

"We can go home! We can go home!" I shout and grab Rocky and Deuce's hands then we do something like... ring around the rosy?

"They caught Gunther!" Rocky asks hopefully.

"They caught 'em! This is finally over!" I say thankfuly.

"Are they sure it's him?" Deuce asks skepticly.

"Well... They want us to come and see to make sure." I say a little sad. What if it isn't him? Then I will have let down everyone...

"So lets go tell Ty to go to Chicago!" Rocky says happily.

* * *

><p><em><strong>XXXXXTy's POVXXXXX<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Ty! Ty! Ty!" Rocky yells, running into the driving side of the RV.<p>

"What? Is CeCe okay?" I ask worriedly. I need to go see her! Where's Georgia so she can drive? She told me to start calling her Georgia. It's kinda weird because I grew up either calling her mom or Ms. (before her divorce Mrs.) Jones. I always thought the mom had you call her by her first name when you're about to propose. Does she want me to propose? But CeCe's to young... Isn't she? Even in Las Vegas? I don't know, but I do know that I think, I might wanna marry her... Me? Ty Blue an insanely good player, married? It's a weird thought... But I like it...

"They think they found Gunther!" Rocky exclaims happily. They what?

"They what?" I repeat but this time aloud.

"They think the found him!" She squeals while doing a happy dance. It kinda looks like the peepee dance...

"What? Rocky, remember that time I taught you the basics of drivin'? Well, I need you to take the wheel while I talk to Georgia." I say firmly.

"Ok, but since when do we call her 'Georgia'?" Rocky questions seriously.

"Well, she told me to start callin' her that so I did. Now please take the wheel!" I say and get out of the seat. Did I mention I pulled over?

"Ok, wish me luck." She says slightly happy. She's always been excited to start driving. _Hmm_, hopefully I didn't just kill us all... I walk into the other room where I see Georgia (Still feels weird to call her that) on the phone. "_Errr_, Georgia..." I say awkwardly.

"Ok, thank you. Bye." She says happily. "_Oh _my god, who's driving the car?"

"Relax. I gave Rocky some lessons awhile back so she is. I just wanted to talk to you." I say coolly. Did I just tell a police officer that I let my underage sister drive? Awkward...

"Ty, she's underage!" Ms.- _errr _Georgia exclaims, sounding shocked.

"I know, but I really need to talk to you." I say urgently.

"Well, since you're already breaking the law, what do you _need _to talk to me about?"

"Should we tell CeCe? I mean what if it isn't him? Then she'll be crushed. I just don't think we should get her hopes up. She'd just be so disapointed. I think we should go there without telling her then if it is him, she'll be even happier."

"I think you're right. She would defanatly be crushed... She's very excited about being back on the show. Ok, so it's settled, we don't tell her." She says after a moment of thinking.

"Alright. I'll take the wheel again." I say and start to walk off.

"Wait, Ty. I will. You've driven a lot today. I'll take the wheel now." She says with a soft smile.

"Really? Thanks. I could use some sleep. I'm actually kinda tired." I say tiredly. She is right. I have driven a lot today and I think it's starting to wear down on me. I mean, I feel like everything is spiralling out of control and I don't know what to do about it. CeCe was raped and I was the last to find out. Rocky is trying her hardest not to have a breakdown. She's talked to me some on how she feels about all the things goin' on in CeCe life. I think I need to make them talk, like really talk. And then there's me... I feel like I'm losing CeCe and that means I'm losing myself. I love her more than anything and if she's just- if she would just go... _I _would be crushed...

"Get some sleep, Ty." She says while patting my shoulder on the way out.

I walk to the room where we all sleep then get on the top bunk with CeCe. Did I mention that we all sleep on these huge bunk beds? They're two ginormous (?)ones! CeCe&I and Rocky&Deuce have top bunks while Tinka&Flynn and Georgia have bottom bunks. Flynn and Tinka sleep under mine and CeCe's bed and Georgia sleeps under Rocky&Deuce. Does any of that make sense? In my head it does.

"Hey, sweety." I whisper as I wrap my arms around her thin waste. She's so tiny... **(A/N She does NOT have an eating disorder (well she has the not wanting to eat in front of people thing but still) and I don't want all my stories to be about her having an eating disorder so I'm sorry to all who want me to give her one!)**

"Hi..." She says, sounding sleepy.

"You have a good nap?" I ask gently. I know the answer... She never sleeps good...

"Actually, yeah. It was really good." She says slightly shocked herself.

"Wow... You haven't slept good since everything happened. I'm happy ya did because you seem happier." I say then kiss her on the lips. This is just so perfect...

**End Chapter**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Hiya! So I know ya'll probably wanna kill me for leaving it on a cliff hanger lol but I just had to! I've seen people do it before and it was always interesting! So I'm sorry, but I had to lol! So anyway I hope you liked this :D**

**Also I would like to give a shout-out to Ham-n-Cheese-Samich for being super awesome and facebooking me :D**

**Check out Simple Plan! I listened to them pretty much the whole chapter and they're like my third favorite band! My favorite is Three Days Grace, then Skillet, THEN Simple Plan :D So chack 'em out cuz they're awesome!**

**Trinity Out**

**Peace!**


	11. POVs Galore!

Hide The Treasure!

Cy, Reuce, and some Flynka.

_Summary_

What happens when Gunther gets out of prison? How far will Gunther go to get back at Cece? How will Rocky, Deuce, Ty, Flynn, and Tinka react? More importantly how will Ms. Jones react? How will _you _react to this sucky summary?

* * *

><p><span>"You have a good nap?" Ty asks gently. He thinks he knows the answer because... Well, she never sleeps good.<span>

"Actually, yeah. It was really good." CeCe says slightly shocked herself.

"Wow... You haven't slept good since everything happened. I'm happy ya did because you seem happier." Ty says then kisses CeCe on the lips. "This is just so perfect..." Ty thinks happily.

* * *

><p><em><strong>XXXXXTy's POVXXXXX<strong>_

* * *

><p>"How far are we?" I ask Georgia as I enter the room where she's driving.<p>

"We're actually pretty close. We should beat the airport in about two or so hours." She answers happily.

"What're we going to tell CeCe?" I ask curiously.

"Tell her that to get a head start on Gunther we need to fly and we're going to get a different RV." She says firmly.

"Good plan..." I say slightly shocked. "How much longer should I be lying to my girlfriend?"

"Hey, this was your idea!"

"So should I tell her?"

"Heck no!"

"Well, I'm sorry!" I mutter nervously.

I walk out of the room and into the bedroom. I hate lying to CeCe... But she'll be so happy if they caught him! Is CeCe asleep again? Holy Cow, she is!

"Hey, sweety. Wake up." I whisper gently and she just groans in reply. "I have news."

"I'm up! What?" She asks hopefully.

"Well, to get a head start on Gunther, we're flying somewhere." Her face falls and she looks sad. I think she was expecting me to say they caught him. I wanna tell her _so _bad!

"Oh, ok... When do you think they'll catch him?"

"I don't know, CeCe... I really hope soon because I wanna see you happy, again."

"Ty, I am happy. You make me happy because I love you. Every little thing you do makes me happy."

"Well, I'm glad because you make me happier than anyone else." I say lovingly.

* * *

><p><em><strong>XXXXXCeCe's POVXXXXX<strong>_

* * *

><p>"So, then the bannana ate the grape!" Ty finishes, trying not to laugh.<p>

"_Hahahahaha_!" I say, cracking up. Who would'a thought Ty would be so freakin' funny! He tells the best jokes of all time!

"Ladies and Gentleman, we have landed in Chicago. You may exit flight twenty-four now." I hear a voice say.

"Chicago?" I ask, clearly confused.

"Yeah, we need to pick up a couple of things and Flynn wants to say hi to Henry." Ty says awkwardly. Is he lying to me? Is he trust worthy?

"Do I have to?" I whine as Ty starts to walk away, but I don't let go of my firm grip on his hands.

"Yeah! Rocky and Deuce will protect you until your mom and I get back." Ty says then kisses me on the lips one last time before getting into the car.

"Ok... Bye. I love you." I say sadly. I just don't feel safe when Ty isn't around. I mean, Deuce is here, but will he hold me and let me cry on him, if I needed? Probably, but it'd be awkward. He's my bestfriend's boyfriend. I love him, but as a brother, ya know?

"Love you, too." He says as he and Mom drive away.

"So, what'cha wanna do?" Rocky asks happily. Right now, we're at Gary's place and I don't know where he is.

"You wanna dance?" I suggest, equally happy.

"You wanna, Deuce?" Rocky asks Deuce, hopefully. Why is it all about what Deuce wants to do now? All she cares about anymore is Deuce...

"Anything you wanna do, Rocky-boo!" Deuce says cutely while tapping her nose. Or as I wanna put... I wanna barf! He's stealing my BFF and she's letting him!

"Lets dance!" Rocky exclaims. I go over to Gary's sterio, grab a CD outta my purse, then put it in. Soon, my fave song comes on! _Swag It Out! _by Zendaya Coleman.

"Ooh! I love this song!" I say while busting out a new move. I still can't believe that reviewing dude, thought I wasn't a good dancer... Maybe I'm not a good dancer...

**(FlashBack)**

_"CeCe, vou are ze terrivle danzer! Zou screved up zhe rehearsal vig zime!" Gunther yells._

_"Gunther, I told you, I made a mistake! I didn't mean to! I just lost count!" I beg as he kicks me to the ground. He's in an especially bad mood today. I lost count because my Dyslexia did- whatever Dyslexia does... I really did screw up, but I don't need to hear it from __**him**__!_

_"Zou alvays make miztakes! You ovly zew zings uv! (You only screw things up) You're a vorthless vrat that does not even dezerve vy love! Zou should valso give vup zour caveer in zancing!" Gunther screams in my face._

_"Then why don't you stop loving me?" I ask rudely. I'm feeling fiesty today... Another big mistake because he starts kicking me again._

_"I zon't know! I guess vecause you var beautifulz. But I hate __**you**__." Gunther seethes._

_"Please stop!" I beg helplessly._

* * *

><p>"You a'ight, CeCe?" Deuce asks, waving a hand in front of my face.<p>

"Yeah, I'm good. I'm cool. I'm wonderful. I'm-" I start but Rocky cuts me off.

"Deuce, can I talk to CeCe alone, for a minute, please?" Rocky asks hopefully.

"Yeah, that's cool." Deuce says, as he goes into the room, that I am asuming is Gary's bedroom.

"CeCe, what's wrong?" Rocky asks, as she leads me towards Gary's couch.

"Nothing... I was just thinking about something Gunther said to me." I say, frowning.

"What'd he say?" She asks curiously.

"Just, that I'm not a good dancer and stuff." I mumble.

"CeCe, you're an amazing dancer! You're better than me!"

"Well, I would like to believe that but I just don't know what to believe anymore."

"Well, believe in love, believe in us (us being my family&friends), and CeCe... Believe in yourself." Rocky says seriously.

"I don't know how to believe in myself!" I exclaim, feeling exasperated, as I burry my face into her lap.

"CeCe, it'll be okay." Rocky says soothingly as she strokes my hair.

"How do you know that?"

"I-I don't know... But you have all of us to help you through it."

"What like Ty? I don't think Ty even loves me. Deuce? _Phht_, Deuce and I are good friends, but really? What could _Deuce _do to help me? My mom? I can't bother her with all my crap! Ooh, I know! Flynn! Rocky, I can't tell an eight year old about how I felt when I was raped and bullied. Or you? You barely even talk to me anymore..." I say quietly at the end, as I move my head to look her in the eyes.

"Why would you say that?"

"_Oh_, you heard that?" I ask nervously.

"Yeah, what do you mean, I don't 'talk to you anymore'?"

"Well, you're so caught up in Deuce and Rocky, I don't wanna sound jealous or selfish! Don't you think it hurts when people call me selfish? Or- or a wanna-be? Or an airhead?" I yell angrily.

"CeCe, no one thinks that of you! You need to stop believing what Gunther says!" Rocky yells, sounding angry aswell.

"Gunther isn't the only one who's said that." I say brokenly.

"What're you talking about?" She asks curiously.

* * *

><p><em><strong>XXXXXRocky's POVXXXXX<strong>_

* * *

><p>"What're you talking about?" I ask curiously. No one ever talked about CeCe behind her back. Did they? I've heard Candy talk bad about CeCe, but Candy talks bad about everyone. She even talked bad about Randy!<p>

"You haven't heard what people call me?" She asks confused.

"No, I swear, I haven't! I-I would'a done something!" I exclaim, starting to cry. How could she ever think I'd go along with those- those... _Ummm_... Those s_cumbags_!

"I know you would've if they told it to you, but you've seriously not heard them in the bathroom?" CeCe asks, sounding shocked.

"_Uh uh_... I'm really sorry... I thought it was only Gunther and- and I don't know anything anymore." I say, sighing.

"It's alright." She says, smiling coolly.

"So... friends?" I ask hopefully.

"Friends." She confirms happily. We both hug and in the middle of our hug-

"So, you Chica's _finally _worked it out?" Deuce asks, in his Deuce_y_ way... Have I really been obsessing over Deuce and ignoring CeCe? I guess I probably have, since I didn't even notice my bestfriend was being abused and bullied. Gunther didn't only scar her physically but he scarred her mentally too. She has nightmares about him... How could he do that to her? CeCe's so nice and he- he broke her.

I look at CeCe hopefully and she just answers "Yeah, we've worked it out." in a content tone.

"Group hug?" Deuce squeals as he brings CeCe and I in for a group hug that nearly chokes us to death,

"Deuce, you're choking us." CeCe says breathlessly.

"Deuce- can't- breathe." I say.

"I can breathe fine, thanks." Deuce says happily.

"You're choking, _us_!" CeCe yells, causing Deuce to let us both go.

"_Rewr_, feisty." Deuce says while patting his hand like a cat.

"Doofus!" CeCe exclaims as she smacks the back of his head.

"So you wanna dance now?" Deuce asks, grinning.

"Yeah." CeCe and I say in unision.

We turn the radio back on, then start dancing to 'Bananna Smoothie' by NBB (aka THE Naked Brothers Band). Right now CeCe's doing a fish-face! I love my BFF to death...

* * *

><p><em><strong>XXXXXTy's POVXXXXX<strong>_

* * *

><p>We <em>finally <em>got here! I don't know why it felt like so long, but it did... I guess, I'm just not used to being without CeCe for... twenty-two minutes... Only that long, so far?

"Ty... I need you to promise me..." Georgia says, her voice trailing off.

"Promise what?" I ask curiously.

"Promise, you won't hurt Gunther, if it is him." She finishes, sounding a lil' nervous. I don't wanna promise that! I wanna kick him in the ba-

"I don't know if I can promise that." I say, instead of saying what I wanted to say... I don't know how well my girlfriend's (and a cop) would take me saying I wanna kick another dude in his ba-

"Then I'm goin' in without you." She says firmly.

"But Georgia!" I whine.

"That's Ms. Jones to you." She snaps angrily.

"But you told me to start calling you _Georgia_!" I exclaim, feeling disapointed. Does that mean she don't want me to marry CeCe anymore? "You know what? Never mind. I promise, I won't do anything to physically hurt Gunther Hessenheffer."

"Then, you can come in and call me Georgia, again." She says, smirking. Yay! She wants me to marry her daughter again! Well, she's never _told _me, that I can marry her daughter...

"Alright... So lets go in, then?" I ask hopefully. Now I feel like I'm walking on egg-shells with her!

"Yup... Lets go." She says sickly. Poor woman. She looks like she could get sick at any moment! I feel really sorry for her 'cause of everthing that's goin' on. Her husband is never around and from what CeCe says, they can't stand eachother. The only one on speaking terms with CeCe's dad is Flynn. Flynn doesn't know some of the things that CeCe's dad has done. CeCe told me he's a really succesful lawyer and when he had rough nights at the office ('cause ya know, cheatin' on your wife is a lot of work...) he would come home and drink. The thing that really bothered me was, she said when he got really drunk, he would sometimes slap her. So not only was she abused by Gunther, she was abused by her dad too. CeCe's life is really screwed up. How can she have lived it this long? She's told me how scarred she is because of some of the things he said to her. Just what CeCe needs, something else to scar her. I would do anything to be able to have made all of those things just... stop. She didn't deserve all of these things to happen to her. She a beautiful, talented, and sweet girl. So why did all of those things happen to her? She should be focusing on dating boys and going to parties at this age! Not running from a psycho-path trying to kill her! Hopefully though, they'll have caught Gunther and this'll all be over...

We walk into the police station.

"_Ahh_, Georgia, good to see you. He's right in there." Some dude says. I think that's Georgia's parter or somethin'. I don't know! I wanna be a rapper, not a police officer! I wonder how Georgia would feel about her daughter marrying a rapper...

"O-ok... Should we go in, now?" Georgia asks hopefully.

"Yeah, but _uhhh_, who's this?" 'Dude' asks skepticly.

"This is my daughter's boyfriend. He promised not to hurt him-" Georgia starts.

"Physically." I cut in happily. I didn't promise not to hurt him with words...

"Physically." Georgia says, sounding slightly aggrivated.

"Go right in." 'Dude' commands with a small smile.

Georgia and I walk to the room and she opens the door with shaking hands. We look in and see...

"Gunther." I spit angrily.

"Hevo, Ty." Gunther greets, smirking.

"I'm gonna ki-" I start, even angrier than before. This is a lot harder than I thought... Ya know, not killing Gunther!

"Ty." Georgia says warningly.

"Sorry. I'm cool, now." I say while popping my collar.

"Good." She says slightly unbelieving.

"You're here." I whisper, feeling shocked.

"Zhey vaught me vecause I'z vanted zo get a vad of cheeze puvvs." He says, sounding spiteful.

"How'd they taste?" I ask, smirking.

"I vidn't vet zhem, zank vou." He says angrily, causing me to laugh.

"Shame." I mutter, grinning. The is like the best day ever!

"Well, now that I've identified you, you have to go to prison again." Georgia says, sounding a little nervous. What's with her today? She's usually so firm and will make you do things! This is the woman that made Deuce, Flynn, and I drink water until we peed ourselves!

"I'z got vany, vany ozher vlans for youz. Tellz ZeZe zat Joodon vill make her feelz vright az home in hiz zome. She'z still at ver houze, covvect?" Gunther asks happily.

"Y-you sent someone after her?" I ask brokenly.

"Ov courze! Is my dear sister, friend still vith zou?" Gunther asks with a huge grin. I'm gonna kill him! He's dead meat! I'm gonna chop his head off and stick it up his-

"We gotta go get her." Georgia whispers to me.

"Zou know I'z can herez you, vight?" Gunther asks sounding annoying, but I don't care. I gotta get to CeCe! I run out of the room as fast as I can and I think I hear Georgia behind me. I don't know and I don't care.

* * *

><p><em><strong>XXXXXGeorgia's POVXXXXX<strong>_

* * *

><p>Ty ran out and I think he's going to try and find CeCe. This <em>still <em>isn't over? He's _still _trying to hurt CeCe? I'm not going to run after him 'cause I wanna talk to my partner about Gunther. I'm severely trusting Ty to keep my daughter safe. I wanna help her so bad, but I know Ty is capable. Right now, I need to tell my partner about Gunther sending this _Joodon _after CeCe. They might be able to help. Ty _better _find CeCe...

"Cam, listen, Gunther sent someone after CeCe and I'm afraid that Ty is going to do something that he'll regret." I say sadly.

"But Gunther's here?" Cam (Cameron) says confused.

"Well, he sent someone named _Joodon _after CeCe and I'm worried that Ty will do something to send him to one of these cells." I say, motioning to the jail cells behind us.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Cam asks even more confused.

"Cam, I don't know! Help me!" I exclaim slightly annoyed.

"I'll help, but what can I do?"

"I don't know! How about you go after them! My daughter's at home with her friends and Tyler is going after them! Cam, I'm afraid that he's going to do something and I'll have to arrest him! CeCe would _never _forgive me and I couldn't take that. So, we just have to find them before Ty." I exclaim urgently.

"Ok. Lets go." Cam says firmly. Hmm, Gary or Cam? Sometimes I wonder. Cam has always been a good friend of mine and I never thought of his as more until... now. I mean, CeCe&Ty and Rocky&Deuce started out as bestfriends and now look at them. Did I just compare my love life to a bunch of kids love lives? I need to _get _a life... I don't like Cameron Liss Jentin! Good, the butterfly feeling I had is gone now...

"_Mhmm_." I say approvingly as Cam and I run out together. _Crap_! Ty took the car! "Darn it! Ty took the car!"

"We can drive in mine." Cam offers, smiling a gentle smile. No! I don't like him! This'll all change when I see Gary again...

We hop in Cam's car and start speeding to my place.

* * *

><p><em><strong>XXXXXCeCe's POVXXXXX<strong>_

* * *

><p>It feels so nice to be back home!<p>

"_Haha_, it feels great to be here, don't it, Rocks?" I ask with a grin as I plop myself on my bed.

"You have no idea!" She exclaims as she plops on the bed with me. I love this content feeling I have.

"Hey, Chica-the-Rock, come 'ere!" Deuce calls from the other room.

"What?" Rocky yells from this room. Something tells me, she don't wanna get up!

"Help me cook?" Deuce asks hopefully.

"Fine! But only 'cause I'm hungry, too!" Rocky says with a short chuckle. "I'll be back in a sec'."

"Kk." I say happily.

"Deuce!" Rocky screams, sounding terrified. What's goin' on? I'm scared!

"Rocky?" I yell scared. I start to get up off the bed, but right then, the lights all go out and I feel arms wrap around me. What's going on? "T-Ty?" Please let it be Ty!

"No, my name is _Joodon_." A mysterious voice says and by the sound of it, they're smirking. I think it's a male. Well, it isn't Gunther because he doesn't have an accent...

"Why are you holding me, Joodon?" I ask nervously.

"I'm not holding you." He says happily.

"What're you talki-" I start until...

"I'm dragging you!" He exclaims and drags me to who knows where! Where's Ty? I'm so scared! He said he'd protect me! But he left with Mom and I'm alone! He said he wouldn't let anything happen to me. Was Ty lying? I'm really, really, really, really, really, _really _scared!

* * *

><p><em><strong>XXXXXRocky's POVXXXXX<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Deuce, I'm scared! Where are you?" I ask desperatly. I'm so scared and I was supposed to help protect CeCe! Where is she? I left her alone and God knows what Gunther's probably doing to her! I knew I shouldn't have left her to help Deuce.<p>

"I'm right here, Rocks." Deuce says soothingly.

"I'm scared!" I sob. I stand and notice I have handcuffs on. I walk somewhere and walk into something... soft? "Deuce?"

"Is that you, Rocky?" Deuce asks hopefully.

"Is this you?" I ask and tug on his arm.

"That's not my arm!" He yells. "Why'd you pull on my leg?" His leg... That's a relief...

"I wanted to know if it was you!" I yell beck, starting to get angry.

"Enough of this! We need to find CeCe! She must be scared out of her mind!"

"You're right... We can continue this... _discusion_... later."

"Where do you think we are?"

"_Oh, gee_, I know exactly where we are! In the freakin' dark!" I exclaim, getting aggrivated. Did I mention it's pitch black in here?

"Cool your jets, Rocky! I'm just as worried for CeCe as you are! I don't want anything to happen to her. We've been friends for like forever and I'd be crushed if something happened to her." Deuce says honestly. Suddenly, I just can't hold back my sobs anymore.

"I'm so scared for her! What if he rapes her again? Deuce, she was starting to get over it! I don't wanna watch her hurt anymore!" I sob, after falling into his strong arms.

"I am, too." He says as he rubs soothing circles on my back.

"Wait, Deuce! Are you wearing your selling jacket?" I ask hopefully.

"Of course. I always wear my selling jacket and cans." Deuce says, sounding confused.

"Well, do you have a flashlight in it?" I ask excitedly.

"Yeah, I got everything but light itself." He says annoyed.

"Deuce, you're an idiot." I say bluntly.

"Why would I be an id-" He starts.

"Get a flashlight out so we can see!" I say, raising my voice. I gotta love him, but sometimes he's such an idiot...

"_Oh_!" He exclaims, as if realizing something. "Right." I hear muffled noises and I'm asuming he's trying to find it. "Got it!" And soon there was a _really _bright light!

"Dang, Deuce! What's in that thing, he sun?"

"Hey, it's not my fault! I got it from my _Uncle Dmeity_! Sure lights up the place though, don't it?"

"Yeah, yeah. Lets just get out of here." I command and we start walking. Where are we? It looks like a dungeon in here! Again, I'm scared!

* * *

><p><em><strong>XXXXXCeCe's POVXXXXX<strong>_

* * *

><p>"W-Where am I?" I stutter out. It's dark in here, but I can still see a little bit. "Gunther?"<p>

"Gunther was caught by the Po-Po, so he sent me to pay you... a visit." I know that voice!

"Joodon!" I exclaim, feeling more scared than before. What is Joodon going to do to me? Things were finally getting better for me when I told Ty! Why is Gunther doing this to me? Flynn! No! Where is Flynn? I need to get to him! "Where's Flynn?"

"You mean, Screachy and Freaky-accent?" Joodon questions.

"W-why did he s-screach?" I ask nervously.

"Because he wanted to save you." He scoffs and I feel my anger boil. Keep it under control, CeCe...

"What did you do him?" I scream angrily. If he layed a hand on him, I swear, I'll kill him with my bear hands!

"_Oh_, he's in another building. As is your friends, Brave and Girly." Joodon says with a chuckle.

"_Phht_, since when is Deuce, brave?" I say, scoffing. Seriously, I don't remember a time when Deuce was _not _girly! _Oops_, I forgot who I was talking to...

"The girl was the brave one and the boy was the girly one."

"Makes sense..." I mutter.

"So, what'cha wanna do?" He asks with a smile.

"Excuse me?" I ask in disbelief.

"Ya, know... What'cha wanna do until da boss gets here?" He asks in a tough guy voice. Moron.

"You're taking me captive and you're askin' _me _what I wanna do?"

"Well, yeah, because I'm a people pleaser."

"You have gotta be kiddin' me! I _want _to go home!"

"Sorry, can't do dhat. Da boss wants youz here."

"Would you stop talking in that ridiculas accent?" I ask annoyed.

"What accent? I'z just tawkin' liwk I was raised."

"Well, it sounds like a mixture of a british and tough guy accent." I roll my eyes at this. He's starting to seriously annoy me!

"Wellz it's tough guy, ya her dat?"

"Who's the big boss anyway?"

"Gunther Hessenheffer." Gunther... It was him... I'm doomed, dead, and everything in between.

"Please let be go." I say pleadingly.

"Nope." Darn it!

* * *

><p><em><strong>XXXXXTy's POVXXXXX<strong>_

* * *

><p>I need to find her! Where the heck could she be? This isn't fair... Chicago is a huge place and there's so many places she could be! What did I get myself into this time. If I wasn't so in love with this girl, I swear! I'd never leave her now because I'm in love with her, but before I was in love with her (Yes, there was a time. It's not like one of those stupid romance movies where it's instant love!) I don't know if I would've hung around this long. Does any of that make sense? Who the heck am I talking to? Oh yeah, I'm thinking... Not talking...<p>

"Have you seen a perky red-head with with clothes that look like an adult should wear?" I ask a random person. I ditched the car awhile back so I could ask people directly.

"Don't we all wish we had a perky red-head with adult clothes." A middle age man answers with a sigh.

"Pervert! She's my girlfriend! I need to find her! Have you seen her?" I ask again.

"No, and I won't look." He says in a grumpy voice.

I walk away and ask another random person, "Have you seen a young looking red-head wearing adult clothing?" The person shakes their head no and I'm at a loss.

I see a police car drive by and notice... Gunther's in it! He flips me the bird and keeps driving. How did he manage to get a hold of that?

I run after the car, but six-teen year old boy's legs can't quite keep up with a speeding police car. Well, at least I now what direction she is... Unless he's going to see Rocky. Rocky! No, Rocky! My baby sister is probably alone and scared and wondering where I'm at!

* * *

><p><em><strong>XXXXXRocky's POVXXXXX<strong>_

* * *

><p>I feel alone and scared! Deuce is leading the way and not talking to me very much. I don't blame him because we need to focus on other things right now. Where is Ty? I can't believe I'm actually thinking this, but I miss Ty! I need his help and I hate it. What if he can't find us? What if he got kidnapped too? What if Gunther... killed him? Please God, don't let anything happen to him...<p>

"You a'ight, Rocks?" Deuce asks as we walk around a corner. _Darn it_! Another dead-end!

"Y-yeah, I'm okay... I'm just... I'm worried about Ty." I say, trying to hold back my sobs.

"He'll be alright. He's a strong dude and he can handle himself." He says seriously. Even though I wasn't supposed to hear it. I heard it. I heard him mutter, "Hopefully he can handle himself _and_ CeCe.".

"I hope so, too." I mutter sadly. Deuce looks at me with a look of embarrassment and I just say, "It's fine. I was thinking the same thing.". A look of relief covers his face then he sends a thankful look in my direction. I don't want him thinking I'm mad at him...

"Do you think Flynn and Tinka are okay?"

"I heard Flynn scream and I'm worried."

"I heard Tinka scream."

"Do you think they're here too?"

"I don't think so. Flynn has a really loud scream and unless he's knocked out, we'd probably be hearing him right now."

"You're probably right..." I agree with a sigh. There's two more people we have to find, now! I wonder if Ty would pick me or CeCe to save first...

"Lets keep moving." Deuce commands, like the leader he is... Deuce would pick me over CeCe! Even if Ty wouldn't!

"Ok." I say happily.

We keep on walking. It's like a maze in here! We're never going to find the others...

* * *

><p><em><strong>XXXXXGunther's POVXXXXX<strong>_

* * *

><p>I flipped Ty the bird after I got out. It's funny how many cops are willing to let a almost murderer out for loads of cash that I shall not give them! Pathetic, pathetic Americans...<p>

I'm on my way to see Flynn and Tinka first. I'm so angry at my sister-twin! She betrayed me for, for what? The teeny little pest of a brother named Flynn? She is a soy-hamburger-dipped-in-goat-milk!

"Hevo, Sister-dear." I spit angrily.

"G-Gunther." She stutters nervously.

"_Vahhh_, vhe zittle vone is azleep, I zee?" I say with a smirk.

"Please don't hurt him." She begs pleadingly.

"Ha-ha-ha! Tinka-Bell, I don't vant to hurt zhe vittle one! I vant to hurt zou!" I say then grab her forcefuly by the arm.

"Get off of her!" I hear a small voice say as I feel my butt-cheekies hit the floor. Who dares hurt me?

"Flynn!" Tinka schreeches, sounding terrified. Perfect; I love it when Tinka is scared.

"You won't hurt her!" Flynn yells as he punches my in the face. Whoo... I feel funny and-

* * *

><p><em><strong>XXXXXFlynn's POVXXXXX<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Get off of her!" I scream as loud as I can as I tackle <em>Gunther<em>...

"Flynn!" Tinka yells, sounding terrified. This is awful; I hate it when Tinka is scared.

"You won't hurt her!" I yell as I punch him in the face. _Whoo hoo! Poor Gunther..._

"F-Flynn, he's out c-cold. Ve need to get outta here." Tinka stutters, and she looks near tears. This can't keep going on!

"You're right, sweet-cheeks." I say in a flirty voice. She just rolls her eyes with a chuckle then we link arms, and walk. Where the heck are we anyway?

"Vhere do we go?" Tinka asks confused.

I have an idea... "_Umm_, are you right handed or left handed?" I ask. She looks at me with a confused expression, but tells me "I'm left handed?". I've never met a lefty...

"Then we're goin' left!" I say proudly.

"Alright..." She says hesitantly.

We walk to the left and keep walking... Please let this be the right way...

* * *

><p><em><strong>XXXXXCeCe's POVXXXXX<strong>_

* * *

><p>I'm so scared! When is Gunther going to get here and just end it? I don't like not knowing what's going to happen next...<p>

"What's your problem?" Joodon asks with a scoff.

"When is he just going to get here?" I ask nervously.

"Da boss neva tells his times. He don'ts trust anyones." Joodon says in his NY accent. I think that's NY...

"Where are you from, Joodon?" I ask curiously.

"I's from NY." He says happily. How can he be say dang happy when he's kidnapping someone?

"Cool." I say slightly aggitaded (?).

"You wanna go home don't you?" Joodon asks and for the first time, he sounds sad about this. Does he actually care that he's leading my to my death? Please, Ty, come soon. I need you.

"Yeah, I really wanna go home." I say, choking back a sob.

"I wanna help you... But I just can't. I knowz you really need it. Da boss gots my wife." He says after barrying his head in his hands. Poor guy!

"I'll help you get your wife back if you help me out of here!" I say confidently.

"Y-you would do that for me'z?" He asks hopefully.

"Of course! Everyone deserves a second chance." I say with a small smile. Everyone does deserve a second chance... Why can't I give Gunther a second chance? Because he made everything that I was afraid of, happen. He just doesn't deserve a second chance!

"Then lets go." Joodon says with a huge smile. _Aww_, I made him happy!

We walk out of the dark room together and I have no idea where we are! Should I really trust Joodon? He deserves another chance...

**End Chapter**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Well, I think it was pretty good! I know, a lot of POV changes LOL, but I think they were needed. I wanted to cover a lot of peoples' POVs in this chapter :) So maybe next chapter will have more of Tinka, Deuce, and Ty's POV :D I think I had EVERYONE'S POVs in this but Deuce's and Tinka's LOL. He doesn't deserve a POV for what he's about to do... JK JK JK JK LOL :D I'm in a good mood today if you haven't noticed.**

**Oh, and I was thinking... Do you think I should put Georgia with Gary or Cam? I don't know! I myself, have a crush on Cam lol isn't he just a sweety? (I sound like an old person...) But tell me who you want me to put her with!**

**So, please send reviews because they make me happy... Then again, so do monkeys', but I don't want monkeys... Please don't send me Monkeys! Yeah, I'm in a 'good' mood ;)**

**Trinity Out**

**Peace!**


	12. Betrayed Again

Hide The Treasure!

Cy, Reuce, and some Flynka.

_Summary_

What happens when Gunther gets out of prison? How far will Gunther go to get back at CeCe? How will Rocky, Deuce, Ty, Flynn, and Tinka react? More importantly how will Ms. Jones react? How will _you _react to this sucky summary?

"Of course! Everyone deserves a second chance." CeCe says with a small smile. "Everyone does deserve a second chance... Why can't I give Gunther a second chance? Because he made everything that I was afraid of, happen. He just doesn't deserve a second chance!" CeCe thinks sadly. Little did the poor girl know, things are going to get a heck of a lot more complicated.

"Then let's go." Joodon says with a huge smile.

"_Aww_, I made him happy!" CeCe thinks happily.

They walk out of the dark room together and CeCe then realizes, she has no idea where they are. She begins to wonder if she can really trust Joodon. Reminding herself he deserves another chance, they continue walking. Though the young girl does not know, things are going to backfire and she'll wonder who she can really trust.

_** XXXXXCeCe's POVXXXXX**_

I'm so scared! I seem to keep thinking that. I should just press on and see what happens.

Should I really trust Joodon? I'm really confused. What if he hurts me? I-I have to trust to get over Gunther. Maybe if I can forget about him I'll be better.

"Screw what the boss wants." Joodon mutters, annoyed. Does that mean he'll free me without my help! Yay! Joodon is so ni- "Your sweetness makes me sick!" He screams, slapping me accross the face. I stand there shocked. I thought I was helping him. I trusted him. He betrayed me. Just like _Gunther_.

"Joodon? What're you doing?" I ask fearfuly.

"I don't care what Gunther wants! I'm done playin' nice guy!" He yells, punching me in the gut.

"But you seemed so nice! I thought you had changed! I thought you were trying to get to your wife! I thought you... cared." I whimper sadly. I'm not going to put up with this anymore! I don't care what I have to do to get outta Joodon's hands, but I need to get out of here.

"Why would I care? You're just another spoiled brat that gets what she wants!" *Kick* and there's another kick to the stomach...

"I use to be that! I'm not that anymore! I've changed! Because of people like you!" I sob.

"When was the last time you told someone you love them?"

"The last time I seen Ty." He has a look of shock them the mischevious grin is back on his face.

"When was the last time you did something nice for him?"

"When I last seen him and kissed him goodbye."

"_Grrr_, when was the last time you asked him how he was feeling?" I look at him nervously. How could I have been so stupid? I-I wasn't paying attension to how Ty was feeling because I was so caught up in my problems with Gunther! How can he still love me?

"You got me there." I whisper sadly. He grins a satisfied grin, then grabs my arms forcefuly, shoving me into a wall.

"I knew you weren't _little miss perfect_." He sneers evilly.

"I never claimed to be. I said I wasn't a spoiled brat; Gunther made sure of that. You don't know me."

"_Oh_, but I do. You didn't think you actually got away from the boss; did you?"

"You're lying! I was in witness protection! You wouldn't know where to find me!" I say triumphuntly.

"And that would stop Gunther _because_?" He asks annoyed.

"You're lying." I whisper quietly.

"Did you just call me a liar?" He asks, gripping my neck. _Crud_.

"You're better than this, Joodon." I say hopefully.

"You're right. I'll give you a head start. The right direction is to the left." I'm confused. _Oh_! I need to run!

I run as fast as I can in the direction he pointed. Maybe he isn't all bad...

_** XXXXXRocky's POVXXXXX**_

"Vhere do you zhink you're goving?" Gunther asks mischeviously.

"Gunther?" Deuce asks angrily, standing in front of me. He's standing up for me. He truly cares for me... He won't let anything happen to me! He loves me so much! _And that's news how?_

"Vhy do you zound zo supvrised?" He asks, smirking. I feel Deuce tense.

"Deuce... Don't do anything you'll regret." I whisper to him, nervously.

"Rocky's vright, Zeuce! Don't zo anyvhing zou vill regret!" Gunther says tauntingly.

"_Oh_, I won't regret it." Deuce says, cracking his knuckles.

"You're not that kind of man, Deuce. Don't do it." I say seriously.

"Vou're zot a van at zall! Zou are vay childizh voy!" Gunther says provokingly. _I'm _

gonna kill him if Deuce doesn't!

"He's pushing it, Rocky." Deuce mutters angrily.

"Deuce! I love you because you're forgiving and I don't want you blamed on anything! You're better than him!" I say pleadingly.

"Zhe zoesn't love vou!" Gunther says nervously. I got him sweating.

"Take it back." Deuce says angrily. Where is he? _Oh _my God, he's strangling Gunther!

"Deuce, stop it!" I scream urgently. "He isn't worth it! I love you!"

"She's lyving." Gunther says evilly.

"I'm not lying! Come on, Deuce! You're an amazing guy! Please don't do this!" I beg helplessly.

"You deserve way more than this." Deuce says, punching him on the jaw. "Let's go Rocky." He puts his arm around me and we continue walking.

"No! Don't vleave me! Von't zleave me!" Gunther screams angrily.

"Deuce!" I yell, scared, as Gunther punches him in the bag of the head. "You! You... I hate you!"

"Vou're zoing to dzie." Gunther says, grabbing my arm forcefully.

"Deuce!" I scream, crying. No! I don't wanna left alone with Gunther! I don't wanna die!

"You're not going to hurt her!" Deuce says weakly.

"And are _vou _zoing to ztop ve?" Gunther asks, scoffing.

"Like hell I am." Deuce growls angrily.

"Deuce, be careful." I order nervously.

"Veah, ya vittle Bay-Bee! Ve carezful! Bwa-ha-ha-ha!" Gunther says happily.

"Shut up!" Deuce yells angrily, as he shoves Gunther up a wall and punches him square in the face! I usually hate violence, but he deserves it for what he's done. _Nobody deserves it, Rocky._ CeCe's voice rings in my head. But he really does...

"Come on, Deuce." I say sadly. "Let's go before he wakes up again."

He nods with a strained look. I grab his arm and we walk away with tears streaming down my face and I think I see him crying too.

"What made you pull me off of him? He asks suddenly. 

"I remembered what CeCe told me one time." I say truthfuly.

"Which was?" He asks, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"No one deserves it."

"Wow."

"Yu_p_..."

"That's deep." He says seriously.

"Yeah." I agree sadly.

"Rocky, I can't do this anymore." Deuce says, suddenly stopping walking.

"Do what?" I ask, confused.

"Pretend like what Gunther did was okay!"

"Believe me; I'm not saying what he did is okay." I say, scoffing.

"Not like that. I mean, we didn't have CeCe get therepy while she could. She's messed up now, Rocks. She was raped and nearly killed!"

"I know that, Deuce. I know that so well! How do you think I feel being one of the last people she told? You knew before me! Deuce, I'm sorry, but why didn't you tell me?" I ask angrily.

"She begged me not to, Rock. I didn't want to see your friendship get ruined. I'm sorry." He says sadly.

I look up at him and kiss him as hard as I can. He's shocked at first but starts kissing me back. "That's all I wanted to hear. Thank you..." I whisper, leaning my forehead on his. "I love you, baby."

"I love you, too." He says breathlessly.

I giggle at how breathless I can make him, then interwine our fingers together again. We start walking again and I'm so exausted!

I must press on!

_**XXXXXTinka's POVXXXXX**_

"Flynn, I'm tired! I vant to go home!" I sob into his chest. I miss my mommy and pappy even if they are mad at me! Flynn does mean everything to me, but I really miss my family. Flynn doesn't quite understand all my family traditions and I don't blame him! Some are more... wacky.

"I know, Tink. I do too. We're just lucky we got out. We're in an actual place now. Ty will find us any second now!" Flynn says enthusiasticly.

"Zou're vight, Flynny. We're-we're doing good now. We're on zhe right road. Ty should be here soon." I say nervously. I hate depending on Ty...

"Do you have your phone?" Flynn asks innocently.

"My vhone... I completely forgot about that! Zou're a life-savor, Flynn!" I exclaim, picking him up and spinning him. He grins and so do I. And this is why he's my perfect match! He's smart for one thing!

"So, let's call Ty." Flynn says cheerfuly.

I whip out my phone as fast as I can. Gunther never knew I got a phone... "Ty? I need zou to pick Flynn and I up!" I say into the phone.

"Is CeCe with you?" He asks worriedly. I feel sorry for him; I do, but is CeCe all he can think about? She'd want her little brother safe!

"I'm zorry, Ty. It's only Flynn and I." I inform sadly.

"Alright... Where are you?" He asks, sadder than I. Now I feel kinda sorry for him. I mean, if it was Flynn that was missing he would only be on my mind.

I tell him where we are and hang up. Flynn and I just sit here in silence. Not really an awkward one; just silence.

"You miss your sister, don't you?" I ask knowingly.

"A lot. More than I thought I would." Flynn says sadly. I'm about to say something but he starts talking again. "I can't lose her, Tinka! I love her! She's my big sister and I was so mean to her!" He cries. Did anyone else hear that cracking noise? Yeah, that was my heart.

"Flynn, babey... You won't lose her. And come on, you veren't very mean to her. You were just being her little brother. I was way meaner to her zhan you." I say nervously. What do I say to a little boy that misses his sister?

"We gotta find her. We gotta find her now." He says firmly, wiping his tears away.

"You're such a great man." I whisper hugging him. I know people say a lot about our age difference, but love is love, right? If he loves me and I love him then... What more do we need? Age is the only thing that seperates us.

"You know it, sweet-cheeks." He says in a flirty voice.

"I'm glad you guys are alright." Ty says, hugging Flynn and I tightly.

"As ve are you." I say seriously.

"Thanks. Let's go try and find the others." Ty says tiredly. God, he hasn't slept in forever!

We walk out and go to a car, and Ty gets in the drivers seat. Where'd he get that anyway?

** End Chapter**

**A/N**

**There's an update! This update was finished on 1/2/2012! So basically what I'm trying to say is, HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**I'm sorry for the long wait! I've been SO busy! I have so much school to get caught up with, I don't think I'm going to have a social life anymore! And my dad leaves 1/3/2012 so when I'm writing this, it's tommorow:'( I'm really sad.**

**Please review because reviews always makes me happier ^_^**

**Trinity Out**

**Peace!**


	13. Wha!

Hide The Treasure!

Cy, Reuce, and some Flynka.

_Summary_

What happens when Gunther gets out of prison? How far will Gunther go to get back at CeCe? How will Rocky, Deuce, Ty, Flynn, and Tinka react? More importantly how will Ms. Jones react? How will _you _react to this sucky summary?

**WARNING: VERY DESCRIPTIVE TORTURE SCENE IN THIS CHAPTER. SLIGHTLY DISTURBING!**

**Disclaimor: If I owned Shake It Up!... No one would watch it XD**

* * *

><p><em>"I'm glad you guys are alright." Ty says, hugging Flynn and Tinka tightly.<em>

_"As ve are you." Tinka say seriously._

_"Thanks. Let's go try and find the others." Ty says tiredly. He hasn't slept in a really long time. It's obvious he hasn't slept to everyone._

_They walk out and go to a car, and Ty gets in the drivers seat. "Where'd he get that anyway?" Flynn and Tinka think simutaniously._

* * *

><p><em><strong> XXXXXCeCe's POVXXXXX<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Adalgar! You're hurting me; please stop!" I beg helplessly as I struggle against my restraints.<p>

Joodon caught me and as he was beating me to death, Gunther came and pulled him off of me.

He's not going to stop. He's a sociopath. I always thought Gunther was abusive. This guy doesn't care for me at all. Was it all a lie? Does Gunther even _like _me like that? I hope not.

* * *

><p><em>"Kiss me." Joodon growls, picking me up and slamming me against the wall, with his hands at my throat.<em>

_"Go. To. Hell." I'm not going to cheat on Ty unless someone makes me._

_He screams out in frustration and starts choking me and forcefully kissing me._

_I feel his arms get ripped off of me and I look up thinking it's Ty and I'm met with a different pair of eyes. "Gunther." I whisper in shock._

_"I'm gonna get you avay from him, ZeCe." He says, not showing his accent very much._

_"Get off of me, Gunther!" Joodon growls lowly. Why didn't he just call him boss, anyways?_

_"Not vhen you're helving my brother hurt my vriends!" Gunther exclaims, gripping Joodon's neck tightly. Brother? Friends? Helping? I think I'm going to be sick._

_"Joodony isn't helving mez." Someone says from another side of the place. I hear a gun go off and I see Joodon on the floor bleeding and breathing his last breaths._

_"Tell *Pants* My... Wife *Pants*... That I love her." He chokes out breathlessly. "-And... I *Pants* Am Sorry."_

_"You weren't lying?" I ask brokenly._

_He shakes his hand no._

_"Stay vith me, Jood." Gunther says grabbing his hand._

_"I'm so sorry, Gunny." Joodon groans._

_"Get him help, Gunther. I can handle myself." Lies. I couldn't handle myself._

_"I'll bring help." He says earnestly, picking up the bigger built man and walking out the tunnel._

_"W-who are you?" I ask nervously._

_"Adalgar, of course."_

* * *

><p>"Please!" I pause, relief washing over me that he's taking a break. "<em>No<em>!" I scream as Adalgar puts the burning hot rod on my side again.

"Scrveam! Scrveam az loud as youz vant! No vone can hear zou!" He cackles with a huge grin that terrifies me outta my-very much in pain-skin!

"_Ahhh_!" I let out an ear piercing scream as he pushes it onto me again.

"P-please... I'll do anything... Just stop." I say tiredly. This hurts. More than I thought it would when he told me what he was going to do. He said it initiates more fear and he likes to torture women.

"Zheat on vour zretty little voyfviend?" He asks seductively.

I spit on him and say, "No." firmly. (As firmly as I can) Would Ty mind just a little peck to make my pain go away? _Probably not. _The question is, though, would _I _mind?

"Zhen vime for zhe next vart."

"There's more?" I ask flatly. Of course.

"Ov course! Vhy not? Zou vant to knowz zhe vrest?" He asks, grining more.

"No."

"Vell, I shazll tell vou anyzvays!" I groan impatiently. Where's Ty?

He gets a lighter out and starts a fire in a little fire area. What's he gonna do now? "You zee, dis pole-" He points to the one he was just electricuting me with, and continues. "I vut it in zhe fire and zhe othver vomen sayz it hurts a vot!" Other women?

He sticks the pole in the fire and walks towards me slowly.

This is going to be a really long... God knows how long.

* * *

><p><em><strong> XXXXXGunther's POVXXXXX<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Joozdon?" I ask hopefully. We just got out of the dark tunnel I've been in for, I don't even know how long. He 'kidnapped' me a while ago and has been keeping me there and making me watch him capture and torture women.<p>

"I-I *Pants Heavily* I'm here." He says, gasping for air.

"I zee you've been working out." I joke, steadying my grip on him.

Joodon and I have been friends since I was six and he was nine. Despite the age difference, we clicked right away. We were instantly best friends. I can't lose him after all these years!

I plead with my eyes to the cars passing by to help. No one stops until I see... Ty, Tinka and Flynn in a car.

The car schreeches to a halt and everyone jumps out.

Ty is the first coming at me, giving me a murderous look. I forgot they think I'm the one who hurt CeCe. Why is Tinka looking at me like that though? She didn't even like CeCe.

"You- you filthy litte so-" Ty starts, practically growling.

"I can explain everything, just let me. Tinka? Vhy haven't zou told them yet?" I ask, confused. She tenses when I talk to her. What's up with her?

"She told us what you did! How dare you!" The little one pipes up, angrily. Wow.

"I didn't hurt CeCe, I swear!" I say pleadingly. I then remember my friend is dying in my arms and say, "Look, I know you don't believe me, but my friend is dying and I really don't want him to." Tinka's eyes widen in horror when she sees him.

"Joodon?" She whispers quietly. Ty and Flynn look at her with confused expressions.

"Please, just let me explain!" I say hopefully.

"Please, he's my friend, too. He's a nice guy." Tinka says pleadingly. Flynn looks at her, concerned. Does he have a crush on her or something?

"Ok. Get in." Ty says slowly.

We pile in the car, Tinka, Joodon, and I in the back and Ty and Flynn in front. Tinka didn't want Flynn back by me so she sat back by me. Why isn't she trusting me? She should know I wouldn't hurt CeCe, and if anything, she wouldn't care! She's always hated CeCe!

"Zou are going to be okay." She says soothingly, running her fingers through his dark hair. "What did you do to him?" What?

"Wha?" I ask, shocked.

"Why did you hurt him." She growls angrily. They had always been close but now she's accusing me of hurting my bestfriend?

"Me?" I squeak, suprised.

"Yes, _vou_." She says, eyes narrowing.

"Tinka, you've lost your mind! I expected them not to believe me; but you, too?" I'm astounded!

"If I didn't believe myself, I'd believe you." She says, crossing her arms.

"What do you mean, Tinka-Bell?"

"Tinka-Bella? You have not called me that in a while." She mutters, confused.

"That's because I haven't been there! I'm telling the truth!"

"If you weren't there, then how come I have pictures of bruises all over my body from my brother's fists?" She screams in my face. (Consequently, screaming in Joodon's, too)

"He hurt you?" I ask numbly. He hurt Tinka, too. He did not tell me this.

"No! You hurt me!"

"Tinka-Bell, I swear, I did not." I sputter sadly. He hurt my baby sister. "I'm gonna kill him..."

"He... Is... Telling... *Coughs* the truth, Tinker." He coughs breathlessly.

"You don't have to lie for him. I know what he did. I was there when he did it. He did it to me."

"No... It was... Adal-" He starts, but starts to drift unconscience, too.

"He's trying to say, it was Adalgar." I finish, looking at my dear friend, fade before my eyes. Am I crying? There are tears on my cheeks. Is that crying. "Don't die." I sob, burrying my head into his chest. My only friend other than Tinka and Adalgar (When he was younger) Well, that didn't come out manly, at all.

"Our brother?" She whispers in my ear. Something tells me she hasn't told the others about Adalgar.

"Yes. Zhat is vhat I was trying to tell you! I didn't do it! He got in contact with me again and told me to meet him at the bench, which is also by the sewer. I don't really know what happened after that..." I say sheepishly.

"I'm so sorry I didn't believe you!" She sobs hugging me (and slightly crushing Joodon)

"I got knocked out with a pole..."

* * *

><p><em><strong> XXXXXCeCe's POVXXXXX<strong>_

* * *

><p>"<em>Ahhhh<em>!" I scream again, as he touches me with the hot pole. "S-stop!" I can't help but sob. All this for not cheating on Ty. Should I just do it!

"_Agh_!" I wonder if this'll leave scars? Is that seriously the only thing that I'm worried about right now?

"Scream again..." He says creepily. I'm so scared. Why is this happening to me? Why me? Everything was going so good...

He burns me again; and despite that terrible feeling, I don't scream. I don't want him having the pleasure of knowing I'm in pain. Well, I'm guessing he knows by now, I'm in pain.

"Scream!" He yells, jabbing it into my side harder than before.

"_Ahhhhhhh_!" Anything to make the pain stop. "I wanna go home..." I mutter tiredly.

"_Aww_! Is little Cecelia Jones homesick?"

"You have no frikin idea."

"It's gonna be awhile..."

** End Chapter**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Well? This is one of my favorite chapters EVER! Bet ya didn't expect it to be his evil triplet! Bwahahahahahahahahahaha! Get it? Cuz of him and Tinka being twins and this idoit was born the same time, too. They're triplets O.o**

**Lol guess what! I'm going to a Skillet concert in a couple of weeks! ^^ AND we're staying at my dad's for a bit until he can move back to OH (from NC) with all of us!**

**I'm sorry I haven't updated! I feel like the worlds worst person and I probably am! I'm SO sorry! I hope you guys liked this update:)**

**Trinity Out**

**Peace!**


	14. The End

Hide The Treasure!

Cy, Reuce, and some Flynka.

_Summary_

What happens when Gunther gets out of prison? How far will Gunther go to get back at CeCe? How will Rocky, Deuce, Ty, Flynn, and Tinka react? More importantly how will Ms. Jones react? How will _you _react to this sucky summary?

**WARNING: VERY DESCIPTIVE SCENES IN THIS CHAPTER. IN DETAIL NO FLAMES.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Shake It Up! I wouldn't drive in a car for eight hours every other week, I'd take a plane. AND I'd have met Good Charlotte by now ~Gasp~**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Scream!" Adalgar yells, jabbing it into CeCe's side even harder than before.

"_Ahhhhhhh_!" CeCe decides that anything to make the pain stop is worth , other than cheating on Ty. "I wanna go home..." She mutters tiredly.

"_Aww_! Is little Cecelia Jones homesick?"

"You have no frikin idea."

"It's gonna be awhile..."

_**XXXXXCeCe's POVXXXXX**_

"Adalgar, please, I'm begging you, stop. I'll do anything." I plead as he hits me with a pole. Over and over again. He is so relentless. At this point, I'd even cheat on Ty. It's just so painful! And he wouldn't want me to be in this much pain. But I feel so bad about it.

"Even vetray your vrecious Zy?" I want to kill him! I've never hated someone so much in my life and I'm so mad!

I'll give it five more minutes. Please, Ty, hurry. "No."

And another hit from the pipe.

_** XXXXXDeuce's POVXXXXX**_

"Where to now?" Rocky asks, sighing.

"I don't know. Maybe I have a map of sewers in Chicago in my jacket."

"Don't be smart, Deuce. I'm too tired for it."

"I wasn't being smart. I'm serious." I open up my jacket and dig in there for a bit. Hmm, map of Chicago, Green Day tickets, tampons, (Why do I have those in there again?) AND A MAP OF CHICAGOS SEWERS! YEAH! I really do got everything in this awesome jacket of mine.

"Deuce, why would you have-"

"I got it!" I exclaim excitedly. I want a cheeseburger so bad!

"You seriously have a map of Chicago's sewers?" She asks, raisning an eyebrow.

I nod my head eagerly and just grin. I open the map and find the right sewer thingy.

"We're here." I pause to see if she's following me. She nods. "And to get out, we go here."

"So, we go left." She announces happily.

We turn left and see another turn. Right or left? Apperantly right. With this map, we can guide ourselves outta here easy.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"_Oh_, my God! It's still light out?" Rocky asks, mouth gaping. We thought we'd been trapped in there for days! It felt like days. I have a killer headache from where Gunther hit me on my head. I haven't told Rocky, though. I don't want her to worry about something as little as a headache when her bestfriend's been kidnapped by some lunatic.

"It is. Looks like we can turn that flashlight off now." I say, smiling a little. It's nice seeing the sun again.

"_Umm_, Deuce?" Rocky says quietly, tugging on my jacket. I look at her curiously. "Now where do we go?" I quickly grab the map of Chicago out and she smiles. I'm so glad I ordered these from my seller. Good guy, good guy.

"Looks like the nearest police station is a bit away." She groans and hangs her head. "Best we get movin' then." And with a sigh, we both start walking in the direction of the police station. I. Am. Going. To. Kill. Gunther. I hate walking. I don't think I'm ever gonna do it again.

"Wait, Deuce." Rocky suddenly stops, putting her arms out to stop me, too. I look at her tiredly. I can't help it, I'm just so tired! If I never see a sewer again in my life, I will be a happy man!

"Yeah?"

"Do you have your cell-phone." My cell-phone! We tried it in the sewer but we didn't get any bars. Maybe out here...

"I got my cell-phone!" I squeal excitedly. Darn my girlyness.

"That's so awesome! Let's call Ty! Or CeCe's mom! Or my mom! Or someone! 911 for all I care!" She is even more excited than me. That's my girl.

I dial Ty's number and a young voice known as Flynn answers.

"Hello?" Flynn asks worriedly. Poor kid sounds like he's gonna be sick. I quickly put it on speaker and Rocky moves closer.

"It's Deuce." I say coolly.

"And Rocky!" Rocky screams into the phone.

"Who is it?" I hear Ty's voice ask distantly.

"Rocky and Deuce." He answers, slightly more happy.

"That's amazing! They okay?" I know the question he wanted to ask and Rocky does, too. Is CeCe with you?

"Yeah, we're fine, could just use a ride though."

"Will do. Where are you?" Flynn must've put Ty on speaker-phone because now Ty's talking. What is he driving, anyways?

"XXXXXXXXXXX. We were on our way to the police station. Where were you headed?"

"The hospital."

"Why?" Rocky screams, sounding so scared. I don't like it when Rocky's scared. We both must have the same thought. He found CeCe and she's hurt.

"We found Gunther. His friend was hurt real bad an' we're helpin' him. Turns out Gunther an' Tinka are triplets not twins and got another one. Lord help us now that we gotta 'nother Hessenheffer." Gunther's not bad? So who did I punch?

"The nearest hospital is right next to the police station you were probably headed to. We'll drop Joodon off and then pick you up." Flynn says seriously. This kid is gonna be scarred for life. He's like what, eight? And he's already so frikin responsible. Poor kid.

"Ok, see ya then." I say, hanging up the phone. "Let's just keep walking and try to meet them. More time to find CeCe, I guess."

"Sounds good. No time like the present to leave." She says, sighing once more.

_**XXXXXTy's POVXXXXX**_

"I'm just glad Rocky is okay... Deuce, too. Now we just gotta find CeCe." I say ruefully. I can't even say how happy I am that Rocky is okay! She's my lil' sister an' I'd do anything for her! I'd be heartbroken if something happened to her. I love her.

"Yeah..." Poor Flynn. I got to find my sister but his is still missing. Now I'm sad again.

"How much farther unzil we get there?" Gunther asks hecticly. I'm still trying to get over the fact that it wasn't Gunther that hurt CeCe. It's just so confusing.

"Probably about five minutes. We're gettin' close." I answer tiredly. I feel really tired. I haven't slept a full night in like three weeks. It's either because I can't sleep without CeCe, I'm worried about CeCe, or I stay up so she won't have to deal with her nightmares. I wish I could just make them go away.

"Vell, let's make it three and speed up some!" He groans.

"I'm already going fifteen miles over the speed limit."

"Make it twenty."

"We're useless to everyone if we get in a car accident." Hurting CeCe or not, he's still so annoying! Does he want us all to die?

"He's vright, Gunther. If anything, we should slow down." Tinka says, putting a hand on his.

"But I can't lose him, Tinka-bell. He's all I have had while Adalgar tortured all those women. He's the only voice I hearzd other than their screams. He needs to make it. He just got married and Adalgar took his vife!"

"We're going as fast as what we can. He'll make it." I don't see how Tinka can forget everything that his face has done to her. It is true that Adalgar looks exactly like him. How can she not relive everything?

"He better." And with that we arrive.

"We're here, guys... Gunther? Can we trust you enough to take him in yourself? We need to find CeCe. Where is she?" I ask hopefully. I'm still kinda weary on if I should trust him or not.

"I have a better idea. Tinka and zhe vlittle one can take him in and I'll lead you straight towards where CeCe is or where Adalgar has taken her. I pray that she has out-run him and is not in the pain I can olny imagine she is in."

"You promise you'll help her?" Flynn asks, getting out of the car.

"I promise. Now go, save my friend." Gunther being nice. It's a strange change.

"Ok." Flynn and Tinka carefully get Joodon out of the car and take him into the hospital. I hope things go okay. For Tinka's sake and I guess Gunther's.

We speed off towards where Rocky and Deuce are. It's close to here but on foot, not so much. I just hope they didn't stay put and kept walking. It might not save much time but any amount helps.

"Is that them?" Flynn asks, pointing to two running figures. Rocky and Deuce! They must've run all the way here! I press the brake and we stop immediatly. After being tossed around a little.

"You guys need a lift?" I ask, rolling my window down with a grin.

"You have no idea!" Rocky says as she and Deuce hop in the car. We speed off toward where we came from and take another sudden stop. Let's hope we can really trust Gunther.

_**XXXXXCeCe's POVXXXXX**_

"P-please stop. I can't do it anymore." I beg as he hits me with the whip again.

"Vhy vould I zo zhat? Verhaps you vould like to join zhe other vemon." Adalgar says as he points his flashlight in a corner... Dead bodies! _Oh_, my God! _Oh_, my God! He isn't going to stop! This isn't going to end! What's he going to do with me?

"No. Listen, I'll do anything. Just let me go. We can play cat and mouse again. Just give me another chance. Please..." I thought I gave up being helpless a while ago. But the feeling is here again. I don't like feeling like this.

"Are zo goving to cheat zon Ty?" He asks, smirking.

"No! Because she doesn't have to!" I hear a very familiar voice scream. Ty! Oh, my God! I'm saved! Where did he find a flashlight so bright?

"Ty! You came!" I exclaim happily. That is, until Adalgar whips me in the stomach and I feel blood come out.

"'Course I did. I'd never leave you." I look up again and see Adalgar on the floor and Gunther holding him down while Ty and Deuce do various things to hurt him. I just want to be cut down. Did I mention my wrists are tied and I'm dangling from the ceiling by them?

Rocky gets a knife out of her boot and cuts the rope. Why does she have a knife in her boot anyways?

"I was so scared. I thought I'd never go home." I sob as she takes me in her arms. I feel her crying too. It's all over. It's finally over.

"You're gonna go home, CeCe. And things are gonna go back to normal. It'll all be okay." She whispers, smoothening my hair back.

"And that's what you get you-" I hear Ty scream as he kicks Aldagar. Again.

"Hey, man, that's enough. Let's take him to the police. You don't need to do the things he did. He's not worth it." Deuce says, putting a hand on Ty's shoulder. I feel so weak. But I'm so glad that they came. Ow, my ribs hurt so bad. _Uhh_... That really hurts.

"You're right. Where's the cuffs so we can-" Ty starts but I interupt. I can't help it.

"Can we go home?" I yell as loudly as I can. Though not very loud. _Oh _God, it hurts!

"Yeah, we're gonna leave now." Ty says, his voice cracking.

"Just one thing." Deuce smirks. He punched Aldagar in the face! "And that's what you get for hitting me."

Ty puts the cuffs on him and both him and Deuce pick him up forcefully.

"Up we go, CeCe." Rocky says, lifting me up gently and putting my arm around her shoulder.

"Are we going home now?" I mutter tiredly.

"We have to take you to the hospital first. You aren't looking so good. Then we can go home."

"Yay." Then something hits me. Where's Flynn? They didn't save me before Flynn did they? "Where's Flynn? Is he okay?"

"He's fine. Him and Tinka took Joodon to the hospital while Gunther led us here."

"Hi, Gunther." And I'm back to the drowsy CeCe again.

"Hi, CeCe." Gunther says, laughing a little.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Mmm, where am I?" I ask groggily.

"You're in a hospital." Rocky says, as tears roll down her cheeks. I feel so bad.

"Where's Ty? And Flynn? Or Deuce and Tinka?" I sit up a little too fast and get dizzy but I'm still really awake. I can't let them all down again.

"We're right here, Ce." Ty says, grabbing my hand. I smile at the contact. God, I missed him.

"Me and Gary are here too, sweety."

"Mom?"

"Yeah, I'm here." Mom says, moving my hair back and kissing my forehead. I'm so glad to be with my family. I was so scared that I'd never see them again.

"I was so scared." I choke out.

"I know, honey. I know."

"Cecelia?" I groan as my mom backs up to look at the doctor.

"It's CeCe." Rocky corrects and I just nod in agreement.

"Ok, _CeCe_, well... First of all, I am so sorry for what you have just experienced. No one should have to go through that, let alone a fourteen year old girl. Well, _umm_, you suffered four broken ribs, a torn liver, and you got a minor concusion. For all you put up with I'm suprised your injuries weren't more severe. Not to mention the many burn marks you recieved. Some have a large possibility of scarring and others seem to have already started fading. You're a very lucky girl on some degree, Ceceli-_errr_, CeCe."

"When will the bruising go away?" My mom asks sadly.

"In probably about one to two weeks."

"When can I leave?" I ask, keeping my head down. I want to go home.

"Either tomorrow or the next day. Is there anymore questions?"

"Yeah, we need to keep this off the news. I know that you got an idea of who my Uncle Benny is so let's keep this between us, k?" Deuce says with a dark smirk on his face. Creepy...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"And we're gonna keep the RV?" I exclaim with a grin. I just found out that my mom bought us a house and we're parking the RV in the yard! And the best part, the Blue's bought the house next door! Aldagar is in prison and this time, he shouldn't be getting out anytime soon. They said fifteen years _at least_! They couldn't do as much since he's a minor but if he ever hurts someone else again when he's back out, he'll be put away for life!

"Yup, I firgured it'd be a nice place for you and your friend to have sleep-overs and stuff. But not Ty. Ty can't sleep over."

"We've shared a bed before and nothing has happened, mom!" I can't help but blush that my mom would even imply that. It's just awkward.

"And was I happy then?" She asks, with a smartalec tone. Jerk.

"Unfortunatly, no."

"Guys, you know we're still in here, right?" Rocky asks awkwardly.

"You're right. I'm sorry." My mom says, sticking her nose in the air.

I haven't seen the house yet but everyone says it looks amazing! Another cool thing is, is that all my stuff that I didn't get to bring (so it wasn't burned down...) was brought here! I have my stuff again!

"We're here." Ty anounces dully as he parks the car. He hasn't said hardly anything since I woke up in the hospital. I don't know if he's in shock or what, but I miss talking to him. I know he's hurting but I haven't had a time alone with him to ask him about it. I'd be stupid to think that he'd talk about stuff like that in front of everyone else.

We all (all being my mom, Deuce, Rocky, Ty, and I) get out of the car as we see Gary's car pull up. Gary took Flynn, Tinka, Gunther, and Joodon.

I run to the door grinning. That is, until I reach the door and realize it's locked. Do to that... annoying... circumstance I run back to my mom, grab the keys, and run back. I'm so excited to see my new room! Everyone says that it looks awesome! _Then _I run inside. It's huge!

"_Oh_, my God! It's huge!" I yell as I look around. I stumble upon what I just know is my room. It's pink with with blue and purple flowers at the bottom! It's amazing!

"You mean like your heart?" I look at the doorway and see Ty leaning against it, smiling. A small smile anways. "Hey."

"Hey." I say, smiling too. "I missed you... I haven't seen you in forever..." I wrap my arms around his neck and his he wraps his around my waist.

"I missed holding you..." He whispers quietly. "I'm sorry. I just needed to work some things out. I was so worried about you and then we found you... I was scared, Ce. I needed some time to think things through. I'm just glad you're okay." And with that, he hugs me really tight. God, I missed that so much...

"I love you so much." I say seriously.

"I love you, too." He kisses me and I can't help but smile into the kiss.

"Ok, lots of love! Enough making out!" Flynn exclaims, disgust dripping from his voice.

"There is a difference between making out and kissing Flynn. Rocky and Deuce make-out; You and Tinka kiss. Me and Ty were kissing!" I snap.

"Whatever. Mom wants you to come eat dinner. You wanna stay, Ty?" Flynn asks hopefully. He seems to like Ty besides the whole 'watching him and I suck faces' thing.

"I'm down wit' that. What's for dinner?" Ty asks happily. I think things are back to normal. I think _Ty _is back to normal.

"Well, considering my mom can't cook; Rocky cooked pasta and it smells really good." Flynn answers with a laugh.

"_Ooh_, I smell it! I'm starved!" I exclaim excitedly.

We walk into the kitchen laughing and I know I'm not the only one smiling.

"You guys hungry?" Rocky asks, putting some pasta on the plates (which are on the table)

"Starved! All I've had was cruddy hospital food and take-out for the last couple of months. I'm ready for some home-cooking!" I say, grinning.

"Well, then, today is your lucky day. Have a seat."

We all sit at the table and I notice that Gunther, Joodon, and Gary aren't here.

"Where's the everyone else?"

"Well, Joodon is staying with Gunther and Tinka. They decided to take him home so Gary is driving Joodon and Gunther home. Tinka is upstairs getting into some comfortable clothes." Rocky answers politely.

"It smellvs delicious!" Tinka shouts from up the stairs as she walks down.

"_Mmm_, and tastes delicious!" Deuce says through a mouthful of food. _Oh_, Deuce.

"Momma's gonna eat out in the living room and watch some tv." My mom says as she carries her plate to the couch.

"Don't spill anything! We just got new carpet!" I yell out to her. She always spills things (ruining the carpet) then blames me!

"Whatever!"

Tinka and Rocky sit down by us and I smile. This is how it should be. Me and my family. They aren't just my friends anymore; they're my family. I love them. I trusted them with my life and I still do.

"We love you so much, CeCe." Ty says lovingly.

"I love you, too." I say, lifting my gaze up from the table to his eyes.

**END**

**A/N**

**Well? That was the last chapter! I think it was pretty decent! I love how Ty was all sensitive and stuff:)**

**This is so far my favorite story that I have written. I loved writing it and I'm so happy that you all reviewed so much! When I see a review my heart skips a beat and I hold my breath. Some of that being because I'm worried that it's a flame... lol. But writing is something that makes me so happy and I'm exctatic that you all reviewed so much and said such nice things!**

**I'm happy that my life has calmed down and I'm back to my old self. I mean, yeah, things still get stressful but that's life. I'm glad my dad still has a job and I can live near my family and friends and go to my church. I love helping out in my church because I love everyone there. I'm proud to say I help out in Kids Church, Nursery, Preschool, and go every Monday night to help the lead teacher teach the older kids:)**

**Writing is a big part of my life and I'm glad I can do it again. Please pray for me because I still travel once a month by car with my family for eight hours. I love all you guys and thanks for being there for me:) A lot of you I call my friends:)**

**For The Last Time**

**Trinity Out**

**Peace!**


End file.
